Simple Love
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: Love? Whatever. So many things can get in the way of true love - A story of scheming, jealousy and a whole lot of fuss about not much at all. In other words, it's Much Ado About Nothing, Doctor Who style! Eventual Donna/Jack, Doctor/Rose.
1. An Intruder

**Hiya! Ooh, I've got the lovely jumpy feeling of starting a new story. And I'm SO EXCITED about this! Yes, It's the story I've been itching to write since I first encountered this play in English one normal Tuesday last year. So yes, I'm combining my two loves: _Doctor Who _and William Shakespeare. So I present to you now, my DW version of Much Ado About Nothing!**

**Pleeeeease don't run for the hills when you hear that it's Shakespeare, because I assure you this is gonna be anything but boring. There'll be no _Thee_s and _Thou_s, not a _Forsooth_ in sight, this is in a completely modern setting (Cardiff, to be exact), with the characters you all love being their usual wonderful selves. I just... nicked the Bard's storyline slightly. Okay, a lot. But you don't need to be familiar with the play to enjoy this, don't need to have ever heard a word of it in your life. Just give it a go, and be a bit patient. **

**Not meaning to be demanding and diva-ish, but I'd _adore _a teensy weensy review just to see what you thought. Ciao!**

**Donna xxx**

* * *

****

Okay, this story is in a pretty AU setting, so I'll just explain where everyone is at the start of this fic.

**The Doctor **Is travelling as usual with Donna.

**Donna **Is with the Doctor on the TARDIS as normal.

**Rose **Is trapped on the parallel universe after Doomsday , there has been no TL, TSE or JE.

**Jack, Ianto and Gwen **Work at Torchwood like they always have. We can assume Tosh and Owen are dead, because they're not in this story (sorry if you're all T/O lovers).

**Martha **Has travelled with the Doctor in the past, she now works at Torchwood as a doctor (sort of instead of Owen).

**Mickey **Also works at Torchwood. I don't know how he isn't trapped on Pete's World too, but it was essential to the plot that he be at Torchwood. He works on the computers (sort of instead of Toshiko).

* * *

Chapter One - An Intruder

"Jack, seriously, remind me _never _to let you do the talking again when we're faced with a monster," Gwen sighed, flopping down gratefully into a seat as soon as they arrived back at the Hub.

"Aw, come on, Like I _knew _it would react like that!" the Captain cried in an attempt to defend himself, "I'd never seen one of them before!"

"And let's hope we don't see one again." Ianto groaned, collapsing alongside Gwen, "Bloody thing was furious, I've never run so fast in my life!"

"Jeez, life and soul o' the party, you two." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes, "Liven up, guys, we defeated the thing! 'Tis gone, _voila_, never again to be seen lurking in the old warehouses of Cardiff. You should be glad!"

"I'm too tired to be glad of anythin' right now." Gwen yawned, "God, I need a coffee." She said her last sentence louder, and glanced meaningfully over at Ianto, her eyes wide, innocent and blinking rapidly.

"No." he said immediately, shaking his head, "Nuh uh. I'm as tired as you are, not gonna happen. Get someone else to make it. Mickey, maybe?"

Gwen sighed yet again, and looked imploringly over at Mickey, but it seemed at this moment he had more important things on his mind. He called sharply over to them from his position at a computer.

"Oi Jack! Gwen, Ianto, get over here!" he looked panicked, "Now's not the time for coffee - we've got an intruder."

At this, their playful expressions were instantly replaced with serious ones, and all three were up like a shot and over by the computer where Mickey sat.

"Take a look at that." he said seriously, spinning a monitor around so they could all see the live CCTV footage. The screen was split into four, each quarter showing a different section of the Torchwood Hub. The bottom two sections were still, merely showing an empty corridor and an office. The top right corner showed the medical bay, where Martha Jones stood, wearing a white lab coat, examining a clipboard.

This was all perfectly normal, but the other corner, the top left, caught the team's attention straight away. It showed one of the storage facilities in the very lower levels of the Hub, deep underground. The image was fuzzy and monochrome, but they could still make out a woman, looking around at her surroundings with apparent great confusion.

Jack immediately sprung to attention, slipping easily back into the role of leader and firing questions at Mickey.

"Can you get a bigger, clearer picture up, we can't really get a good look at her like this."

"Sorry, boss, this is as clear as it's gonna get."

Jack clenched his fists in frustration and took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"Well, can we at least get some colour on there, see what this girl looks like?"

"That ain't gonna happen either, Captain. Weirdly enough, that camera's the only faulty one in the whole place, so we're stuck with black and white."

"Doesn't matter." Gwen decided, leaning closer to get a better look, "She's blonde, I can tell that much. I can always spot a blonde a mile off."

Ianto choked back a laugh, whilst Jack just looked irate.

"Guys, there's no time for this! Now seeing as this idiot…" he rapped Mickey on the head, "…can't even get us a clear bit of CCTV footage, we're doing this the old fashioned way. Gwen, grab a gun, you're coming down with me. Mickey, Ianto, stay up here, watch that girl like a hawk."

He paused for breath for a moment, pressing a button on his watch.

"Martha?"

On the screen, they saw the doctor look up, and hold a finger to her earpiece.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Get up here, we've got a situation. NOW!"

"Got it."

They watched her put down the notes she had been consulting and leave the room before Jack and Gwen made a move.

"Keep safe." Jack said to them, and then clicked his fingers in the direction of the computer screen, "And keep an eye."

With that, he and Gwen headed straight to the door that led out of the main room, that led to the lower levels.

"You be careful!" Gwen heard Ianto's distant call and smiled to herself, before speeding up so she was level with Jack.

"Was that storage bay at the very bottom?" she asked, and Jack gave a grim nod.

"Whoever this girl is, she wants to make things difficult for us. Although, she did look confused... I don't know, Gwen." he paused with a smile, "At least we know she's not all cyber-ed up, like the last girl we found down in that bay."

They continued to hurry through the corridors and down countless stairs, talking breathlessly as they did so.

"I felt so sorry for Ianto after that whole thing with Lisa." Gwen admitted, but Jack merely shrugged.

"Seemed kind of a stupid thing to do, if you ask me."

"He really loved 'er, though. I guess he was just blinded by that... you _must_ know the feeling, Jack."

"I don't know what you mean."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, you know." she said incredulously, "When you love someone so, so much that you'd do anythin' for them. Absolutely anythin', just like what Ianto did for Lisa."

"Love?" he asked in a mocking tone, and although Gwen didn't think it possible, Jack's eyebrows got even higher, "Whatever."

"Wh-" Gwen began, but she didn't have any time to ponder Jack's strange words before he called back to her.

"This is the one."

The two of them were immediately focused, their previous conversation forgotten entirely. They both raised their guns, and stood directly outside the door Jack had meant in utter silence.

As the adrenaline coursed through her veins and her heart thumped, Gwen forgot all about how exhausting this day had been so far. She forgot her aching feet, still without shoes even though the floor beneath them was icy cold. She forgot these things because they didn't matter, because this was _all _that mattered, this job, and everything else became insignificant. They were Torchwood. This was what they did, and that was that.

Her eyes met Jack's, who gave the tiniest of nods.

"Three... Two... One..." she mouthed, and then the two of them sprung into action. The door flew open, and they burst into the room with their guns raised, Jack crying: "FREEZE!"

The girl who stood with her back to them jumped violently- Gwen had been right; she was indeed blonde - before slowly turning around to face them. Gwen was surprised to see that the girl (who on closer inspection looked to be around twenty-five years old) was grinning widely as her eyes briefly met Gwen's, before fixing on Jack's.

"Captain Jack Harkness." the girl said slowly, savoring every word with what could only be described as glee in her voice. Majorly confused, Gwen turned to Jack, whose gun clattered to the floor and who had gone as white as a sheet, an expression of bewilderment and amazement on his face.

"It's actually you." he muttered quietly, quickly, almost to himself. But the girl heard him alright, for she gave a nod.

"Oh yes." she said, appearing to be enjoying herself greatly although Gwen, mystified, couldn't see why.

And then suddenly, without any warning, Jack's face split into a huge grin. He dashed forwards, and scooped this mysterious woman into a bone-crushing hug, spinning her around on the spot.

"Jesus, Jack!" the girl gasped as they finally broke apart, clutching her side but with a huge smile on her face, "It's not _that _amazing that I'm here!"

"Not that amazing? Not that... But you're... He said you were..."

He didn't know what to say. For once in his life, Jack, the man who had a witty remark for absolutely every occasion, was completely speechless.

"Oh, I know what he _said._" the girl said, impatiently waving a hand, "But like I was gonna let _that _stop me."

Only now did Gwen think to lower her gun, she had been too busy witnessing the extraordinary events before her. She had absolutely no clue who this girl was, or what she and Jack were talking about. Feeling slightly foolish, Gwen didn't know what to do with herself as the blonde and the Captain shared a moment.

He looked down at her for a few seconds, shaking his head in apparent joy and disbelief, and finally he spoke.

"I can't believe it, Rose. I honestly cannot believe this."

* * *

**Now _this _is just for any lush folks who _do _know the play. Can you guess which _Much Ado _characters will be portrayed by which Whovians in this story (Note Jack's cynical opinion on love...)? Cyber-hugs if you can. Thanks again!**

**Donna xxx**


	2. A Perfected Technique

**Chapter twit-twoo. Yay! I love that word. Do you know, if you type 'yay' into predictive text, it comes out as 'wax'? 'Cos it does. That was real interesting, huh?**

**Anyhoo, just to clear something up. A couple of people have mentioned it, and I want to let y'all (how Texan!) know that there'll be no Janto in this story. Not a smidgen. Please assume that in this little AU world of mine, there never has been anything romantical whatsoever between tha Captain and the tea boy. 'Kay? So no, lovely Ianto's not the villain. You may all hate me for it, but I've never seen any Torchwood episodes where they're a couple, so I really can't imagine it and wouldn't know how to write it. Plus I'm in love with Jack/Donna :) Do thay have acombined name like Janto? Jonna maybe? Donnack? Dack? Jackonna? I don't know.**

**Okies, so, enjoy the chapter and I'd love a review (again, no diva behaviour. Well, just a tad, but this water's so damn cold, it's messing with my shakras! I cannot _work _under these conditions! Argh!).**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Two - A Perfected Technique

"Gwen!" Jack said after a while, only just remembering she was there. She stood awkwardly in a corner, biting her lip. He couldn't blame her, really. After all, if they'd discovered an intruder and _she _had been the one greeting them ecstatically, he would be very confused.

"So sorry! Erm, there's someone you have to meet. Might I introduce-"

"For God's sake, Jack!" the girl cut across him, "You can cut the formalities!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rose." she said, extending a hand to Gwen, "Rose Tyler."

Gwen accepted the hand with a small smirk, taking an instant liking to this girl.

"Don't get me started on the subject of Jack's strange ways. Talk about drama queen..."

"Oi! I can hear you, you know." Jack called, a little perturbed. The girls just laughed, and both knew they would get on fine.

Mickey squinted at the monitor, trying to get a better look at the fuzzy picture on the screen. There were some _strange _things going on down in that storeroom, strange indeed. He watched, baffled, as Jack and the intruder hugged enthusiastically before chatting quite happily to Gwen. What the hell was happening? He saw the stranger gasp suddenly and gesture down at Gwen's feet, before the trio left the storeroom and he was faced with a still picture once more.

"Who _is _that girl?" Martha asked from where she sat behind him, "And... what was that about the feet?"

Mickey just shrugged. He was thinking hard, and decided not to answer Martha although he had a sneaking suspicion at the back of his mind. When he thought about it, there was only one person it _could _be, for Jack to greet her in such a way. And if it _was_ her... would that actually be a good thing or a bad? She was the woman that Mickey had loved all his life, but who had never really loved him back. Sure, she'd been happy enough, but it had never been the real thing - for her at least. And then he had come along. The _Doctor, _the man who had single handedly taken away absolutely everything Mickey cared about.

Just as Mickey had firmly convinced himself that it wasn't her anyway, he heard voices on the stairs. He heard footsteps, he heard laughs - well, he heard one laugh anyway - The laugh that had always been so infectious, that was the most beautiful sound Mickey had ever heard. His heart started beating faster, and when Rose Tyler actually stepped through that door, it almost stopped entirely.

"Rose." he managed quietly, practically a whisper. He couldn't believe this. She looked him up and down, an expression of great confusion on her face.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked him in all seriousness, and he was this close to panicking as a grin suddenly split on her face, "Oh, I'm just jokin'! Mickey, It's good to see you."

He had expected a hug, at least, but she had barely even registered him. How could she stand to be so blasé about seeing him again after so long? But no, his time was definitely up, for now she was enthusiastically shaking Ianto's hand.

"Ianto!" Rose smiled, "Lovely to meet you. Rose Tyler."

She heard a splutter from the other side of the room, and looked over to see a dark-haired girl in a medical coat glaring at her.

"You're... you're Rose Tyler?" she questioned, and Rose swore she could hear a tone of hatred in her voice, "_The _Rose Tyler?"

Rose was a just a tad scared at the accusing voice this woman was using.

"What, am I famous round 'ere?" Jack saw her joke nervously, and decided to step in before Martha did anything drastic.

"'Course you are!" he cried, in a lighthearted tone of voice, and stepped a little closer to Rose. "This is Martha Jones, but-"

"_Doctor _Martha Jones." Martha interjected furiously, "In fact, I-"

"But that's not what we're interested in now!" Jack cut her off once again, seeing the dangerous look in her eyes, "Rose, what I still don't know is how the hell you're here!"

Rose hesitated for a moment before turning her eyes from Martha to Jack.

"That's sort of a long story."

"We've got a long time."

"Yeah!" Gwen said enthusiastically, spotting her chance and seizing it, "We have! We'll sit down and you can tell us all about it. Ianto'll make some coffees, won't you darlin'?" she smiled over at him sweetly, "We have got a _guest, _after all."

"Great!" Jack agreed, and led Rose up a flight of stairs to the _Torchwood _sign and a group of sofas. Before following them, Gwen made a face at the defeated Ianto and did a mock victory dance. He acted over the top, hurt and wounded, but in fact, as he made his way up to the kitchen he smiled to himself.

"So Canary Wharf was how it all started." Rose explained when they were all settled, "You'll have heard about it, I guess. Met the lovely Cybermen? Yep, well they'd pretty much won, until the Doctor-" her stomach did a little flip, as it did whenever anyone brought up his name, "-came up with the idea of opening the breach. The Cybermen and Daleks would get sucked in and be trapped in the void. All very well, but the thing was we were soaked in the void-stuff too, we would get pulled in. Mum and dad went back to the parallel universe, I rang Mickey and told him so grab onto something, and he did it. Opened the void. Me an' the Doctor-" _Flip_, "- held on tight to these wall clamp things, but I couldn't hold on. I fell. Just when I was gonna get pulled in, my Dad appeared, and zapped us both back to his world. And then..." she gulped, blinking the tears back rapidly, "The breach closed. Caput. And I was trapped."

"Oh, my god." Gwen muttered, horrified. "I'm so, so sorry Rose, that's awful. Thanks." she added distractedly as Ianto handed her a steaming cup.

"Yep." Rose said quietly, all the emotion coming back to her, that utter sense of loss she'd felt when it had happened. She gave Ianto a small smile of thanks as he handed her a cup as well.

"Weren't you devastated?" Jack asked quietly, so serious and caring.

"Um..." Rose considered, taking a small sip, "Yeah." she admitted finally, with a small, bitter laugh.

"At least, I was at first. Those first few months, I was properly depressed." she cradled the cup in her hands as she spoke, her face a picture of raw emotion, "Couldn't sleep, didn't eat a thing... Mum was really worried about me, I lost a boat load of weight. I don't know how I survived..."

She shuddered, and seemed to snap out of it.

"And then one day, it just hit me. There was no way I was ever gonna have a life on that world, no way I could _ever_ be happy. And so I figured, instead of sittin' around and waitin' for the Doctor-" _Flip_, "-to come and get me, I'd have to do something about it myself. So I dropped the mopey attitude, piled back on the weight, joined up at Torchwood and helped built _this_."

She took a small yellow button out of her pocket and handed it to Jack to examine, "It's a Dimension Cannon. It opens the breach for a fraction of a second, just long enough to transport you across the void into the next parallel world."

"Impressive." Jack admitted, "Why Cardiff, can I ask? I assume you worked in Torchwood _London _on this planet of yours."

He couldn't hide the scathing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, actually, I did." She said with a grin, "But, Jack, just for the record - that planet wasn't mine. It never felt like home, just felt like there was something missing..."

"Or some_one..._" Jack suggested, adopting a mock-dreamy expression, "A certain medical professional..."

Rose gave him a smack on the arm, and received a sympathetic eye-roll from Gwen.

"_Moving swiftly on. _To answer your question, It had to be Cardiff 'cos o' the rift. Duracell wasn't quite gonna power that thing, and the rift provided enough energy to send me across the void instantly, without getting stuck halfway or running into any stray Daleks."

"So you knew you were in Cardiff? Then why on earth were you so confused when you first got here?"

"Ooh, let me see?" She mocked, pretending to think deeply, "Because I was in some random damp, dark storeroom god knows how deep underground?" she leaned in conspiratorially, "And, you know. Inter-spacial travel without a capsule. Night-mare!" she sing-songed.

Jack whistled, and set the yellow button down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, bravo, I have to say! You, Rose Tyler, have been doing your homework! The Doctor'd be proud."

Rose's tried her best to ignore the flipping in her stomach, although her cheery expression was suddenly replaced by a serious one.

"Which brings me directly to my next point, Jack."

He nodded, "I figured that was coming. He'll be so pleased, Rose. Losing you, this whole thing... it destroyed him, you know."

She tried not to cry at his words, thinking about the Doctor. Instead, she pressed her lips against the rim of her cup and studied him over the top.

"So can you do it?" she asked finally, quietly, almost scared of what his answer would be.

She needn't have worried.

"Rose," He assured her, that signature Jack Harkness grin making an appearance, "I promise you, I will try my absolute best."

And that was all they needed.

"Right then!" he cried suddenly, leaping up, "Let's do this! Let's get that skinny excuse for a Time Lord down onto this plant sharpish."

They ran down the stairs, Rose unable to keep the grin off her face.

Jack dashed straight over to Martha, his fingers crossed. "Martha! Let's see if we can do this the simple way. Do you still have that phone number for the Doctor?"

Martha studied his face, and then that of the blonde girl next to him. _She _was the reason the Doctor hadn't fallen in love with her? That was pathetic. For God's sake, this girl wasn't even naturally blonde, and, to be honest, not all that pretty. She felt sick with jealousy.

Back to Jack's question, and Martha thought immediately of the mobile in her pocket, the name "Doctor" proudly at the top of her contacts list. It would be so, so simple to ring him on that number, and he would be guaranteed to come running.

But not if Martha had anything to do with it.

"Nope." she lied, acting regretfully, "Sorry." _She so wasn't_,"That phone got broken, and besides, I accidentally... er... deleted the number." That ought to do it. Yes, Jack was sighing and cursing.

"Okay, no problem." he said, entirely unconvincingly. "Um... let me think. Ianto!"

"Sir."

"That thing that those things were using, a while back. Is it up and running?"

Gwen laughed, "Really helpful, that, Jack."

"Okay, er... those big blue things that were in the river. They were trying to pull their buried spaceship out from under the ground. What did we decide to call that bit of machinery they were using?"

Ianto thought, before pronouncing proudly: "Oh, you mean the Pull-O-Tron!"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Cor, guys, that's technical language, that. Almost as good as 'Jiggery-Pokery'."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed, "We just thought it rolled off the tongue a bit better than _hypo astronomical scoline cable to intermagnetically extract a dyner-consignment_.I mean, we can call it that if you'd rather..."

"Erm... the Doctor'll kill me for sayin' this, but I think I'll stick with Pull-O-Tron." Rose decided.

"That's my girl!" Jack said, before turning back to Ianto. "My point was, Ianto, can we get it working?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see how... _oh._" It dawned on Ianto. "You're not gonna-"

"Oh, yes." Jack dashed over to a complicated-looking piece of machinery the size of a dining table.

"If we reverse the polarity..." he pressed a few buttons. "Quite literally flip the thing..." Ianto fiddled with a wire at the back. "Insert the base-code..." Jack threw Gwen his wrist-watch and she proceeded to enter a long stream of numbers and letters into a keypad on the device.

All Rose could do was watch in amazement as they worked, admiring just how well these three worked as a team. She'd had that once, with the Doctor. That was, until- no. She couldn't think like that. Soon this would be over, and they'd be back together. And so Rose used a perfected technique, one which had kept her going over the last three years, and pushed all negative thoughts aside before forcing a smile onto her face and bounding over to the trio.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked in a far-too-cheery-to-be-realistic voice, and then: "Come to think of it, what _are_ you doing?"

"One second. Gwen, is that code in? Ianto, it up to maximum power? Fantastic."

He took the watch from Gwen, and pressed a few buttons before grinning at Rose.

"You owe us one, Tyler." he said simply, and then he pressed one last button on his watch. Rose held her breath as a few lights on the machine turned on, as a low, rumbling sound started.

At her questioning look, Jack finally decided to explain himself with great excitement.

"You see, what we have here is like a giant rope, except it can lock itself on to any object in the universe. In this case, the TARDIS. At maximum power, it's infinitely strong. Wherever, whenever that faux Police Box is right now, the Pull-A-Tron will loop around it, and wrench it out of the sky and down to earth. In other words, Rose, The TARDIS is on it's way right here to Torchwood, right now, bringing with it your Doctor and..." Jack had been getting louder and more gleeful as he went on, but at this point his face fell, his voice lowered. "And... oh _God_."

"What?!" Rose demanded, "What - w_ho _is it bringing with it except the Doctor?"

"My dear," Jack said sullenly, "You were closer to the mark with_ what_. The TARDIS is bringing_ it _with it, referring to the foulest creature in the whole universe. That only just occurred to me, and to be honest, if I had thought of it before I probably wouldn't have activated the machine."

"Jack!" Gwen reprimanded, giving him a slap about the arm before directing her attention to a confused Rose, "The Doctor will have Donna with him, which is why our _Captain _here is acting like such a brat."

"Donna?" Rose asked, "Who- who's Donna?"

"She travels with the Doctor." Gwen said, "Perfectly lovely woman, but she and Jack don't exactly..." she seemed to be searching for the right words, "...get on."

"Don't get on? Understatement of the freaking millennium, Gwen honey."

"Why?" Rose asked, finding this quite amusing, "What's she done?"

She seriously regretted asking, for now Jack was leaping up, his face furious.

"Done?" he ranted, "Too much to say, Rose, _too_ many things to list. That- that _thing _is manipulative, cruel, thinks she is just _so _smart, not to mention being a total _bitch _and..."

"I don't know how it all started." Ianto informed Rose in a hushed voice as Jack continued, "But it's an entirely mutual opinion. Quite amusing to listen to when they're going at it, though. I remember last time Donna and the Doctor visited, th-"

But Ianto was cut off before he could finish his sentence. He fell silent, and even Jack stopped his rant to listen intently. Because they'd all heard it. All of them had heard that noise, that metallic thrumming that they all associated with one thing: the TARDIS. Rose had not heard that sound for three long years, and the tears came to her eyes immediately. She was so thrilled that this was real, that she had actually succeeded... and then she noticed.

The sound was harsher than usual, and a lot louder and faster. It was like a drum being beaten, much more erratic than the old, regular, somewhat hypnotizing thrums. She narrowed her eyes, and looked up at the Hub's ceiling just in time to hear a colossal CRASH!, followed by an awful scraping, skidding noise. And then there was only silence.

She looked questioningly, pleadingly, at Jack, Ianto, Gwen. Hell, even that Marsha girl or whatever it was, Rose just needed to know what was going on. Now.

"Upstairs." Jack said, so softly, looking directly into her brimming eyes, "Out through the information centre. Go. Now."

She didn't need telling twice. Immediately Rose was away and out the cog door, hurtling up those stairs faster than she'd ever run in her life. Up into a messy office, straight out the door. Down a side street - her legs were carrying her instinctively - and then she was there. She stood, gasping for breath, on the edge of a huge paved area, in full view of a colossal water tower.

But she barely even noticed it. She didn't take in the fountain, or the millennium centre. She didn't notice the blue Police Box sat squarely in front of it, cracks in the pavement around it from where it had crashed and skidded along the ground. She didn't even notice the red haired woman, standing next to the box and looking baffled.

No. Only one single thing registered in Rose Tyler's mind at that moment, and that was the man in the pinstripe suit. The reason she'd worked so hard the past three years, the thought that had kept her sane for all that time and was now standing just a few hundred metres away from her. The man she loved.

The Doctor.


	3. I Figured

**Hiyee! First up: DISCLAIMER! I just realised I completely left it out of all my other chapters. Whoops! Anyway, of course I don't own Doctor Who (though how I'd love to own the actor who plays him!) or any related characters etc. T'is the property of the beeb or possibly Russell T. Davies, I'm not sure.**

**Secondly OMG! You know what? I was wondering where my Donna/Jack obsession had all come from, and I realised! Read one of the last chapters of _With A Little Help _and you'll see! It all came from me wondering who Donna could get it on with in the S4 finale. I thought of Captain Jack... and a monster was created. _Don't, Just Don't _sprung from the idea of them as a couple, and then, of course, this. Chain reaction or what? **

**Oh yeah, this story. Do tell me if you get sick of my ramblings at the beginnings of chapters, I can't seem to help it. Enjoy, please be reviewin'!**

**Donna xxx**

**OMG though, I just have to say one last thing: how _amazing _were Girls Aloud on X Factor?? And I can't _believe _Ruth was in the bottom two, she's great! Much better than a group who can't even be bothered to think of a name...**

Chapter Three - I Figured

"This one!" Donna exclaimed suddenly, making the Doctor jump. He had been dozing in the captain's chair, waiting for her to choose a planet from a guidebook she'd found, and at her cry he stretched out slowly.

"_Finally. _Donna, I don't know why you bother reading those inter-galactic tourist books, not when I'm here! I could tell you about all the good planets."

"Good planets." she repeated, "But that, sir, is where you're wrong. I mean yeah, you can recommend the planets that _you _find interesting. But could you..." she found to a certain page in her booklet, "...have told me..." she turned the book around, her thumb marking a page, "...about this?"

She flipped it open with a flourish, and after a second the Doctor groaned.

"Oh god, no, Donna, please! That place is so touristy, everything's the same. It's like the earth equivalent of..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, I dunno... Tenerife!"

Donna pouted, "Not all of Tenerife is touristy!"

"Okay, the _touristy _bits of Tenerife."

"No. Look, you owe me a _proper_ holiday, Yoda, after what happened on Midnight. I'm surprised _you_ don't feel like one, we do all this... what?"

"Oh, nothing." he looked down at his feet, hiding his face.

"Seriously, what?"

He didn't speak for a moment, just looked up and looked straight into her eyes, giving her the feeling he was about to give her some awful news.

"Doctor? You're scarin' me."

But then all of a sudden, he smirked.

"Yoda?" he asked quietly, before dodging out of the way to avoid the tremendous smack she had aimed at his arm.

"Oi! I think that's a perfectly good one! For god's sake, there are only so many names to call an alien before you have to start being a little bit inven-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as the TARDIS gave a tremendous jolt which almost knocked them both to the ground.

"This _machine!_" Donna shrieked, clinging to the console to stay upright.

"She's just impatient, Donna!" the Doctor cried over the grinding noise of the engines, "She gets bored of us chattering on and maybe _sometimes _she'll just take us to a place she thinks we'll like. Quite clever, really."

"Clever? Go on then, where're we headed?"

He edged around to the screen, and gave it a tap.

His face scrunched up in confusion, "Well, she didn't get bored, that's for sure. Not this time."

Donna rolled her eyes, "I love it when you're straight with me. Seriously, you couldn't _put _it any simpler."

"Alright. She's being pulled, and she doesn't like it. Something's looped around us, got a hold of the base code. If I can just tap into the matafretical engines and use the pantheonic detector to... there," he studied the screen for a second, then raised his eyebrows.

"I should have known."

"Why, what is it? Who's pulling us?"

"Well Donna, we're currently on route to sunny Cardiff, so I can only assume that it was-"

"Oh, for _Christ's _sake!" the Doctor put his hands over his ears at Donna's shriek, one which had a higher volume and pitch than he'd ever thought possible.

"That man has gone _too _far! I mean, it's one thing to be such a stuck-up bastard on the occasion when we visit by _choice_, but to physically force us down is another matter! What the hell does he think gives him the _right _to-"

"Donna, we don't know for sure that it's Jack."

"But hell, I'd be willing to bet my life's savings on it. Only _he _would have the _nerve _to be so... _URGH_! And when we get there he'll just be so smug and un_bearable _and..."

The Doctor smiled to himself. He wasn't exactly sure where this bitter feud between Donna and Jack had all come from, but if he was quite honest it was very entertaining to see how furious they made each other. They were so alike in character, both fiery, impossibly witty. Both lovely people, as well, but for some reason they just couldn't see it in each other. If they could, he thought, they would have made a decent coup-

CRASH!

The Doctor was thrown from his thoughts and his feet as they suddenly landed with huge force. There was an awful din as Donna's screeches clashed with the sound of them skidding along the ground and the harsh noise coming from the TARDIS' engines... and then there was silence. They came to a standstill, the engines shut off, the light in the central column went out and the Doctor and Donna hushed as they listened for any noise outside. But there was none.

"Blimey." the Doctor said with a groan as he picked himself up off the floor. "That was _not_ pleasant."

Donna considered for a moment, "I've been on worse at Alton Towers. Whatever it is, that Captain Rat or whatever 'is name is must _really _wanna see us."

He nodded, tapping at the console to no avail, "You've got it. Well, our lovely ship isn't gonna be much use for a week or so, the power's been drained."

"A _week? Here? _Oh, god. Oh, I'm not gonna survive this. I can't handle an _hour _in the presence of that man, let a lone a flippin' week!"

"Oh, embrace it, Donna!" the Doctor called playfully over his shoulder on his way out the door, "Perhaps he'll realize you're actually a very nice human being."

She followed him with a trace of a smile on her face, "Was that a compliment? I think that might be a first, Doctor; we might have to write that one down."

She exited behind him into the shadow of the water tower and sighed. This really was the _last _place she wanted to be. She looked up at the box.

"The TARDIS' light's gone out, Doctor." she said gloomily, "She really has been drained."

There was no reply.

"Doctor. _Doctor."_

But he quite clearly wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She looked around to see that he had gone as white as a sheet, a look of utter astonishment on his face. Donna, confused, followed his line of vision to see a blonde woman standing quite a way away and looking every bit as shocked as the Time Lord.

He couldn't believe it. He actually, physically could not believe the impossible truth that was Rose Tyler standing at the other end of the court. He wouldn't have thought it to be true, if not for the fact that hers was the face he had been dreaming of for the past three years, the one he could not possibly mistake. His hearts felt as though they were going to burst from his chest at any moment as he looked deep into her eyes, just for a second.

And then it struck him. What the hell was he doing standing so far away when he could be near her as he had wanted to be since the day he had lost her? She seemed to realize this at the same moment, and together they began to run. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he got nearer, and he saw a look of pure joy spread across hers as well. He got close enough to see the things that made her so undeniably her: The perfect skin; the full mouth; the way her eyes sparkled...

And then they collided at last. Then she was in his arms, a tangle of limbs and blonde hair. He held on for all his might, embracing her so hard he was afraid of hurting her. But he'd hurt her enough already by just losing her - a mistake he sure as hell was never going to make again.

After what seemed like hours but still not long enough, they pulled back, and he saw her face, tear streaked but beaming, looking up at his.

"You..." suddenly he was lost for words, "Rose, how... how did...?"

If possible, her smile got even wider. "Yeah, I figured I'd get that kind of reaction from you!" She laughed, the most beautiful sound in the universe.

Suddenly, to Rose, those three years didn't matter. The devastation she had felt at losing him felt minuscule compared to the sheer delight of seeing him once more. Oh, how she had longed for this moment, and, not in the least bit surprisingly, it was a million times better than she could ever have imagined it.


	4. Something In Common

**Hello once again, darling readers, and may I just apologise for the complete lack of updates for SEVEN WHOLE DAYS! I know, and I truly am so, so sorry but I've had coursework galore all week. T'is half term now though (yay!) so it should be a bit more frequent. I didn't realise how much people liked this, but since, like, two days after I last updated I've had about a thousand PMs (Beth! PMs!) asking where I was. So to all my loyal fans,Heeeeere we go!**

**You know what's mad? I watched _Fear Her _yesterday and realised that Chloe Webber's mum also plays Bellino in _Casanova! _Small, small world these actors live in. I love Casanova, David Tennant just acts so Doctor-ish. Anywho, chapterfour for you all, please be reviewin'!**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Four - Something In Common

"Upstairs." Jack said softly, looking directly into Rose's brimming eyes, "Out through the information centre. Go. Now."

For a second, for one tiny moment, the smallest of smiles appeared on her face. And then she was gone, just like that. Jack could hear her footsteps pounding up the stairs, and was shocked that anyone could travel so fast. He felt so, so happy for his friends - he had seen how torn up the Doctor had been when she was lost, and could imagine she'd taken it a thousand times worse.

As soon as Rose had gone, he, Gwen and Ianto dashed over to a computer, and after Ianto had furiously typed something in they were looking at live CCTV footage of the square. They watched as Rose and the Doctor ran to each other, embracing tightly as if they'd never let each other go.

"Bless her." Gwen muttered with a sniff, "Lovely girl, I couldn't believe that story when she told us."

Martha stood up then from where she'd been sitting, idly flicking through a magazine whilst shooting venomous glances over at the computer. But, she thought, no one was paying her the slightest bit of attention, couldn't even _imagine_ that she'd be something so cruel as _jealous. _She stood next to Gwen, staring coolly at the monitor but her heart beating angrily away at twice it's normal speed.

"I know." Ianto agreed, "Always wondered why the Doctor acted so strangely whenever anyone said the word _Rose."_

"Oh, it's like somethin' out of a film..." Gwen said dreamily as the pair finally pulled back out of their hug and spoke desperately to each other, both beaming. She subconsciously stepped just a little closer to Ianto, without even noticing.

"Yeah,"Martha heard a whisper in her ear, and turned to see that Mickey had sidled up behind her and was regarding the screen as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "One of those awful cheesy romcoms people only watch when they can't be arsed to look for the remote to change the channel."

Jack smiled as he watched them, but, despite himself, he felt his eyes flicking over to the right hand side of the screen, where a redhead was standing next to the TARDIS, looking a little uncomfortable but pleased as she watched the Doctor and Rose. Apparently, Gwen was thinking the same.

"I do feel a bit sorry for Donna, though." she said, "She must be so confused! Doesn't know what to do with herself."

"Gwen," Jack supplied with a perfected eye-roll, "That woman is so mind-numbingly thick that she doesn't ever know what to do with herself. I pretty sure she's capable of sleeping, and she's most definitely good at annoying the hell out of me... but that's about all."

This last statement was met by a half-hearted slap on the arm from Gwen, but she was too busy staring at the screen to really put much effort into it. The Doctor and Rose had finished their conversation, and after another brief embrace they were motioning to the other woman to come over.

"See." Gwen said stubbornly, "She's absolutely fine; I knew they wouldn't just leave her out."

"Oh God." Jack said faintly, as after a brief introduction Rose and Donna hugged like old friends despite the fact that they'd never met, "I feel so bad for that girl. She's got it."

"What?"

"I'm afraid it's incurable." Jack said gravely, pretending to wipe his eyes, "Rose has caught the Donna. I swear, that woman hangs over anyone she meets like a _disease." _

"Charming, Jack," Ianto commented as the trio on the screen chatted happily, "I really never knew you cou- Hey!"

The screen had suddenly gone black, and all of the lights on the computer had suddenly gone out.

Gwen tapped fruitlessly at the keyboard, "What is it, a power cut?"

"Erm..."

They heard a cough from the other side of the wall, and all turned to see Mickey looking sheepish, "No. I just, er, accidentally tripped over the plug and it came out."

While the rest of the team all rolled their eyes and found other things to do (seeing as the computer took ten minutes to start up again), Martha glanced slyly in Mickey's direction, and received the tiniest of winks in return. He had been as sickened by the Doctor and Rose's reunion as she had.

Gwen and Ianto sighed, and sat down on opposite sides of a desk, while Jack perched on the end. Gwen tapped a pen on the tabletop. Ianto incessantly shuffled a pile of papers. Jacks eyes roamed meaninglessly around the Hub, the slow ticking of Gwen's watch seeming scarily loud. What was taking them so long?

But then, just as Jack finally had enough and stood up to suggest they all go up to meet them, they finally heard footsteps, voices on the stairs. Louder and louder they got, muffled laughing and joking, before, finally, the Doctor and Rose walked into the hub, hand in hand, with enormous smiles on their faces.

Immediately there was a lot of noise as everyone greeted the pair, and Martha watched from the corner of the room with a steely glare on her face as the Doctor hugged Gwen and Jack and Ianto. He hadn't even noticed that she was in the room.

"So, Jack." the Doctor said cheerily with a glint in his eye, "Fancy seeing you here. This hub is the last place I'd expect to find you. In fact, I can't even remember the last time you were here!"

"You wouldn't," Jack was quick with a comeback, "I doubt you'll be able to remember the last time you visited, It's been so long."

"Oi! We do so visit, all the time!" He glanced at Rose, whose hand he was still clutching after all this time. He just couldn't bear to let her go, because a small part of him feared that if he did she might just disappear. He couldn't _believe _that she was really here, that the thing he had wished for most over the past three years had finally come true, "We do, you know." he added.

"'Course." she agreed with a smirk, entirely unconvincingly, "I'm sure you do."

"Well, in my defence," the Doctor said, "I only avoided coming back for while because last time things _really _turned nasty."

He raised his eyebrows at the Captain, "Between you and a certain good friend of mine."

Jack's face immediately turned to one of disgust mixed with scorn, an expression he only adopted when Donna was mentioned.

"Can you blame me, really?" he said, "She is so difficult, in fact I'm incredibly surprised that-"

"That you're _still _talking?" Donna interrupted, sweeping suddenly through the cog door into the room. She gave Jack a scowl, then turned to Ianto and Gwen, her expression transforming immediately into a broad smile.

"It's so lovely to see you _two." _she emphasised as she hugged both of them in turn, before leaning in towards Gwen conspiratorially.

"How long d'you reckon before Jack realizes no-one's actually listening to him?"

"Ah, Donna!" Jack cried, pretending to be thrilled to see her, before his expression turned stony. "I see you're still alive."

"Yes." she agreed solemnly, "And that's by pure skill. You see, I don't _cheat, _like some people I could mention. You are looking…" she pointed directly at herself, "…at a woman who can take care of herself."

"Woman?" an actual snort escaped Jack at this point, "Don't flatter yourself, honey. I don't think you can possibly be a real woman, for every other woman I've ever met has fallen desperately in love with me."

"Yeah. You keep tellin' yourself that, Jack."

"It's true. Although I myself find the whole thing rather ridiculous. _Love? _I don't think it exists."

"Then, Captain, I never thought I'd say this, but we have something in common. The concept is ludicrous. I'd rather listen to 'im-" she jerked a thumb at the amused Doctor, "-ramblin' on about science all day than hear a man tell me he loves me."

"Ooh, we have ourselves a right little parrot! Donna, dear, there's no need to pretend to agree with me just to impress me."

"Oh, Jack." she looked suddenly sympathetic, "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but your opinion really doesn't count for enough for me to want to steal it."

"Oh, _well..."_

The Doctor hid a smile as Jack and Donna continued to bicker. It really was quite funny how much they infuriated each other, when in fact they were just such similar characters. He was used to their sniping - but he had forgotten that Rose really wasn't. He glanced in her direction to see her sitting with her mouth open, staring in utter disbelief.

"You... you really _weren't _jokin' about them." she said, shocked. He shook his head with a small laugh. Rose looked startled. Her eyes darted backwards and forwards as if she was working something out, and then she looked at him with a deadly serious expression on her face. He was slightly worried as she leaned in closer, sure she was bout to deliver some awful news. But then she spoke.

"And we really have to put up with this for a _week?"_


	5. It's Still True

**Hiya peoples! Lovely lush fluffy funny chapter for ya's here, hope you all likeee. This is where the fun begins! Oh, and sorry if I seem a bit hyper, I'm reeeally excited and majorly thrilled about... something. You don't need to know (Wink wink B****eth).**

**Anyhoos, enjoy, and please review to make my perfect life even more perfect!**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Five - It's Still True

Rose sat on one of the sofas upstairs in the hub, watching as the Doctor typed furiously at a computer below her. She felt like she was in a dream, couldn't really believe that she was back in the world she called home, with the man she loved just a few feet away. Years of hard work all boiled down to this, and to be honest, it was just as good as she'd hoped. Yes, she'd had her heart broken. Yes, she'd struggled to remain cheerful day after day in that parallel universe, felt like giving up so many times. But when she had felt like abandoning her efforts, she had pictured this very situation in her head, and it - _he - _was what had kept her going.

It was like that old saying that Mickey's gran had used to use all the time. What was it...? _The end justifies the means. _That was it. The old woman had been great - Rose just wasn't so sure about her grandson. She had been quite happy with Mickey all those years ago, but it had never really been love. Not for her, anyway. But for him, apparently, it still was. The looks he kept throwing in her direction weren't lost on her, but they made her slightly nervous - she just didn't care for him in that way.

She was head over heels in love with the Doctor - even if he didn't know it yet - and there was no way Mickey would stand a chance. She was just worried that he might try something drastic... but no. He wouldn't do anything, and even if he did try, the Doctor would be there to sort it ou-

"DAMN!"

Rose was brought crashing back down to earth and out of her thoughts by a loud curse from downstairs, and immediately she leapt up off the sofa to peer over the balcony to the Hub below her. She was slightly worried - until she caught sight of the Doctor, arms folded, scowling defiantly at a computer. So much for being her protector, the man who could always sort everything out in a calm, dignified manner.

"Compu'er behaving badly, Doctor?" she called down, unable to hide her smirk. That sulky expression on his face was _so_ adorable, "Finally found somethin' you can't fix?"

His mouth opened in shock, "Wha...?"

His voice was high pitched with fury, "I... The... How _dare_...?"

He ran a hand through his hair as he searched for something to say, and then he finally gave up, deciding that he had no case, "Yeah."

With a grin, he darted up the stairs and threw himself down next to Rose, who had seated herself again immediately after determining that it wasn't urgent.

"Hello." he said simply, looking into her eyes, and if possible his smile got even wider.

"Hi." she gazed right back at him, and for a moment they both felt a connection between them although nothing had been said. Rose felt the heat rise to her face as she blushed, and hastily cleared her throat.

"So, erm... bit quiet around here."

Was it just her, or did he look a little disappointed?

"Where is everyone?"

"Um... Ianto and Gwen decided to go for a drink; Donna hastily joined them when she realized Jack was staying here, and Jack himself I think is in his office... I dunno about the rest."

The rest being Mickey and Martha, "I know where our lot are, the important ones..."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Ooh, _scathing, _Doctor. Meaning the other two are unimportant... Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" She had meant it to be entirely playful, but the Doctor immediately sat up straight beside her, and turned in his chair so he was facing her properly.

"Shouldn't I be?"

They were silent, both of them so absorbed in the other's eyes. Rose could feel the intensity between them, and hoped to God this was leading where she wanted it to. It certainly felt that way, and after the Doctor spoke again, oh so softly and sincerely, it sounded that way too.

"Rose, why did you work so hard to come back here?"

Her eyes roamed his face, and she bit her lip nervously, trying to see past his unfathomable expression and think of what to say next.

"Surely you know?" she said, her voice a mere whisper. She was suddenly aware of how very close they were sitting, having subconsciously shifted nearer and nearer as the conversation progressed.

The Doctor swallowed loudly, and he maintained their eye contact albeit shakily.

"Um..." he joked, nervous, still in the same soft voice, "Too many zeppelins? I dunno, erm... Cardiff's excellent nightlife? The fact that-"

"Doctor." she cut him off quietly, seriously, She couldn't bare to hear him joke right now, this was too serious, "Don't. Just... don't."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, the tiny distance between them feeling like miles. Finally, Rose found the words.

"On that day, three years ago, Doctor, when we were..." her voice trembled, and she took a moment to compose herself, shaking her head slightly to pull herself together. This needed to be said.

"On the beach. In Norway, when we..." she sighed, finding putting this into words so hard, "Doctor, that was the _worst _day of my life - because that was the day I lost you. The day I lost my whole world."

He wasn't looking at her, but she soldiered on nevertheless, knowing that she would never have the guts to say it again. This was her only chance.

"When you disappeared- well, just beforehand, I said... well, you know what I said. But what I wanted you to know was..." she was losing confidence, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a second before stiffening her resolve and carrying on.

"That... That it..." her voice wasn't as strong as she had planned, "Well, it's still true. I never stopped... loving you."

_Had she really just said that? _Oh God, he still wasn't meeting her gaze, he was still looking down at the floor. Had she offended him? Had he forgotten that she'd said it on the bay? Had he _wanted _to forget it? Did he feel the same about her? If he didn't, would he not ask her to come with him when he left? Bugger. There was nothing but silence for a few painfully long seconds, before she could stand it no more.

"Doctor?" she asked in the same quiet voice, and at last he looked up at her. He didn't quite know what to say, how to put into words what he was feeling. He wanted this more than anything in the world, in fact it was _all _he had wanted since the day that had destroyed him three years ago. And although in his heart, truly, he loved Rose, he didn't know how to admit it.

Nine hundred years he had been alive, and never had a person affected him so much as her. Sure, companions had come and gone, but not until Rose had he ever felt a real connection with them, never had anyone helped him so much. She had undoubtedly made him a better person, shown him things about himself that he could never have dreamed. How to care about people, how to be more compassionate. How to slow down once in a while, how to enjoy the simpler things in to live... and how to love.

That was it, really. For the first time in his life, The Doctor was in love. And for the first time in his life, he was ready to admit it.

He looked up, right into Rose's brimming eyes, and gave her a tiny smile. One single, fat tear finally spilled over, and he reached up to delicately brush it off her cheek with his thumb. Neither of them said a word as he moved his thumb to steady her trembling lower lip; neither of them needed to. The moment was truly amazing, and as he leaned in even closer to her, he whispered, oh so softly, the thing that made it absolutely perfect.

"I love you too."

And then the gap was closed. And then his lips were on hers, in a kiss so tender and passionate that Rose was surprised she didn't just melt right then and there.

It was tentative at first, as the two of them got used to the feel of each other, got used to the fact that this was happening after they had wanted it for such a long, long time. But after a short while they were used to it, needed to feel closer still, and so when Rose deepened the kiss he responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her as it got more intense and passionate.

After what felt like hours - or was it just a few seconds? - they finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Oh my God." Rose breathed.

"I know."

Was all he could manage. They both had huge smiles on their faces; their eyes found each other's, and after a few seconds an incredulous laugh suddenly escaped from Rose.

"I just kissed you."

"I just kissed _you_._" _

Utter joy was encompassing both of them; neither of them could keep the smiles off their faces and neither of them could think of anything to say except: "I love you." at exactly the same time.

They just stared at each other, their connection never stronger. So what if they had had their hearts broken, been apart for three long years? So what if every day had been harder than the last, if both of them had completely disintegrated after losing one another? They were together now, they would be forever, and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, jeez." a drawl from the other side of the room suddenly tore them from their thoughts. They both jumped, and spun around to see the Captain exiting his office and looking across at them with his eyebrows raised.

"So you two have jumped on the 'love' bandwagon too?" he asked as he went down the stairs, "Honestly, I thought you would know better than that, Rose."

Jack paused, and considered for a moment, "But Doctor, not you so much. You've always been weak."

And then he was gone, out through the door that led to the Hub's lower levels. The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Charming man, our Jack." the Doctor said cheerfully, before jumping up onto his feet and grabbing Rose's hand.

"Come on then!" he hauled her to her feet, before starting down the stairs back to the main Hub. "Now that that's taken care of I can have another look at this stupid computer." He darted over to the said computer, and immediately began fiddling with the back of the monitor.

Rose regarded him from halfway down the stairs, a smile playing on her lips.

"_Now that that's taken care of_?" she demanded, "What am I, just another item on your 'To Do' list?"

He dropped the sonic screwdriver he had been holding, and looked seriously up at her as she reached the desk.

"'To Do' list?" he asked quietly, and then, "Ow!" as Rose aimed a slap worthy of Donna Noble and Jackie Tyler combined at his arm.

"Eew!" she cried, " You! Have! Been! Spendin'! Too! Much! Time! With! Captain! Ja-"

He winced and shielded his face as she gave him a slap for every word, but as she aimed one final blow at him he was ready for her, and caught her by the wrist before she could make contact.

With a grin he pulled her towards him, and caught her in a kiss before she could complete her final syllable. He felt her smile against his lips, and immediately she slid her arms around his waist. They were so happy, so lost in the moment all over again, but then, just like last time:

"Oh, Jesus."

This time it was Donna, sweeping through the cog door with Gwen and Ianto close behind and an all too familiar expression of scorn on her face, "So the 'love' bug has caught you two as well, eh? I'm not surprised. I knew you'd succumb to it eventually, Doctor Domestic."

He and Rose stood side by side, feeling a little foolish at being caught in the act, as Donna started up the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Does anyone want coffee?" she asked, and they all nodded.

"D'you know how to use the machine?" Ianto called, and she nodded.

"Seriously, Ianto, you don't know how many PA jobs I've had. Making coffee comes as easily as breathing to me."

Gwen smirked, and leant against a desk.

"Lovely girl, Donna, even if her views on love are a bit... odd."

Rose grinned, sitting on a table opposite her, "Strangely enough, we got the _exact_ same reaction from Jack."

"I can believe that." Ianto said, dropping into a chair to the left of Gwen, "He's always been scornful of..." he glanced to his right, "That sort of thing."

"It's mad, though, " said the Doctor, shaking his head, "Almost word for word."

"Yeah," Rose said casually, her chin resting on her hand, "For two people who hate each other so much, they sure share a lot of the same opinions."

"And intelligence," Ianto added, "They've definitely got an equal amount of wit. That's why it's so funny when they're going at each other, they're so clever."

"So similar," Gwen mused, "Personally, I think they'd make an amazing couple."

The other three's heads snapped up.

"That's just me, though." she added hastily.

"No, no, I agree." The Doctor said, "I've always thought that. If they'd just get over their airs and graces they'd realize how much they have in common."

"Well, yeah." Rose said, "But they'll never stop to figure that out, will they, they enjoy fighting too much. Whoever managed to get Donna and Jack together would have to be an absolute miracle-worker."

"I dunno." Gwen considered, "I reckon we could do it. How long have we got before you lot can go?"

"A week." The Doctor said, "You know Gwen, I think that could be long enough."

"Be somethin' to do, at any rate." Rose said, "A challenge is what we need, not much else 'appens around here..."

"Oi!" Gwen said sharply, "It does too! We're always-"

"Gwen, may I remind you that we just spent the afternoon in the pub." Ianto said, and Gwen nodded, admitting the fact.

"So, if we planned it really well..." Rose began, looking excited.

"And acted really convincingly..." Gwen continued.

"We can do it." Ianto finished, "We will. By the end of this week, Donna and Jack will be together, are we all agreed?"

"Agreed." they all said at the same time, just as Donna came back into the room carrying a tray filled with cups.

"What's agreed?" She asked mildly as she offered the tray around. The four of them blushed, before speaking all together once more, simultaneously saying the only thing that came to mind and the thing Donna was lmost likely to believe.

"Nothing."


	6. Talking Of Trouble

**Okay, so I promised you more frequent updates. Turns out I lied, but it is through NO FAULT OF MY OWN! Just... life is hectic and writing takes time. I would never want to just publish any old crap, either, so I don't really mind putting that extra bit of time in. I do apologise, and I will try my hardest to update a bit sooner next time. Until then, please enjoy chapter numero six, and leave a teensy weensy review? Maybe? -is not being a diva-**

**Donna xxx**

**PS Beth, tell emo!nine to cheer up. Either that, or just kill him - you know he'll regenerate into someone a_ lot _sexier 8)**

Chapter Six - Talking Of Trouble

"Rose gone with them, Doctor?" Gwen asked casually from her desk, where she sat working through a pile of paperwork. The Doctor glanced up from the computer he was fiddling with.

"Yeah. She wanted to see what one of your amazing Torchwood missions would be like." he raised his eyebrows, "I told her they really weren't that interesting, but-"

"Oi!" Gwen said indignantly, "They are too interestin'!"

Although she let herself down slightly, giggling after she'd said it.

"If you say so," the Doctor muttered, before deftly swinging back to their previous subject, "But I think she also wanted to go to keep Ianto company. One man could not handle being alone in the presence of Donna and Jack in one SUV. They'll be going _mental _by now_._"

"Ah, true love..." Gwen grinned, and sighed theatrically as the team's doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, Gwen." Martha said in a bored voice, but as she caught sight of the Doctor her face brightened, "Doctor! Hi!"

He looked up slightly warily. He knew Martha had never gotten over him, not entirely. It had become unbearable in the end, in the time when she was still travelling with him. She had been throwing herself at him every time they were alone together, acting as though they were a couple when they met new people - but he had just never cared for her in that way. Which was why, although he had hated do it, he had made her leave the TARDIS in the end. It had just been too much, and he was much happier travelling with Donna, a best friend who never wanted anything more. Because in the end, there had only ever been one woman for him, and that woman was currently heading back towards the hub in a large black SUV.

"He- hello, Martha." he said hesitantly, but unfortunately she mistook his hesitance for enthusiasm, and perched on the desk at which he was working on the computer.

"You haven't visited here in ages." she remarked, trying to catch his eye. He cleared his throat and didn't look up.

"Yeah, well. Donna and Jack, and everything..." he said vaguely, "Plus I thought it might be a bit... you know..." he audibly swallowed, and cast a desperate eye over to Gwen's desk for support only to see that she was no longer in the room, "Awkward. For you. After... well..."

His voice was faltering. With a sigh, he finally looked up at her in a meaningful way. "I don't need to say it, Martha."

No, he really didn't. She remembered all too well how she had made a complete idiot out of herself, how she had finally told him her feelings only to have him reject her completely, the thing she had always feared. But, deep inside of her, she knew that she could make him see that he loved her too. She had to try.

"So!" he said, in an attempt at cheeriness, "Do you enjoy working here at Torchwood?"

"Yeah." she said instinctively, and then changed her tone, "You do get a bit of adventure here, you know? That's the lifestyle I've always wanted. It was the way I loved, and still do love to live. Travel, excitement, adventure...like back when we were together."

"Martha!" he cried in frustration, his cool demeanor finally breaking, "We were never together! Not like that, anyway. I just wanted to give you some adventure, show you the stars, and be your friend! Our relationship just wasn't like that, and you know it!"

"But _why _couldn't it be like that?" she demanded, standing up. After slipping in hints and looks all over the place for so, so long, she had finally snapped, "We would have been great together!"

On the way back from the loo, Gwen heard Martha's raised voice, and quickly increased her pace along the corridor. What had that girl done now? And sure enough, she re-entered the hub to see her standing facing the Doctor, her eyes ablaze.

"Why?" he repeated in obvious frustration, "I don't know, Martha! What about the fact that I _quite clearly _said I wasn't looking for anything like that before you even came with me? What about the fact that you said you weren't remotely interested either? What about the fact that I made it perfectly obvious that I am, and always have been, completely in love with Rose Tyler?!"

And at this moment, Gwen knew it was her cue to intervene. What Martha was doing to the Doctor was utterly unfair, putting him on the spot like that and making demands. There was going to be more to come, however just as Martha opened her mouth to say something else, Gwen made her move, grabbing a sheet of paper from her desk.

"Doctor?" she called calmly, "I could use a hand with this list, if you don't mind."

She shot them an innocent smile, and for a second she actually thought Martha might throw something at her. But then the other girl's eyes dimmed, then she seemed to visibly deflate - her argument was lost.

Something clicked in Martha's brain, right at that moment, like an epiphany. And so she didn't shout any more, didn't demand any more of the Doctor. Instead, she fixed a steely glare on her face, and swept out of the room. But just as she reached the archway that led down to her medical station, she looked back to give the Doctor one lingering look over her shoulder.

"You have fun." she said quietly, and all three people in the room, knew that she wasn't talking about helping Gwen with the paperwork. As she walked quietly down the stairs and collapsed in a chair, a plan started to form in Martha Jones' head. She knew now, all of a sudden, that in fact the Doctor did not love her.

He was never going to love her, and so she was barking completely up the wrong tree. Instead of trying to make him realize his feelings for her, she simply had to destroy the feelings he had already, for another woman entirely.

In other words, if she couldn't have the Doctor, then neither could that _thing _he called Rose. They might be quite the happy couple for now, but if Martha had anything to do with it, they sure as hell wouldn't be for long.

"Thank you." the Doctor said in relief, running an agitated hand through his hair as he made his way over to Gwen's desk. "That was a nightmare. She's just so..."

He was struggling, and Gwen saw it.

"I know." she said softly, "But... try not to let 'er get to you, Doctor. One more week, and then you and Rose never have to look back. You will never have to see Martha Jones again if you don't want to."

And if she wasn't mistaken, the tiniest beginnings of a smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks." he said quietly, simply, "Thank you, Gwen. You're right."

And she was, he thought, as they briefly hugged. He was so, so lucky to have all of these amazing people in his life, so many friends who would always be there to help and advise him. Long gone were the days when he had only wanted to be alone, when he had been blasé about the importance of friendship and love.

"So." he said, pulling back, "What's this list you needed help with?"

"Yeah, here." Gwen said, "It's quite interestin', really. And very difficult..."

She shot him a cheeky look, and showed him the piece of paper she'd been holding. The piece of paper that was absolutely blank.

"Ooh!" he laughed, "If Martha knew what you just did to get her to leave, Gwen, you'd be in _so_ much trouble-"

"I BLOODY WILL _NOT _TAKE IT BACK!" They heard Donna's shriek from the stairway leading up to the information centre.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Talking of trouble, here it comes."

"A _clown?" _Jack demanded, busting into the room through the cog door with a furious expression on his face, "You're calling _me _a joker? _You, _with your red hair and the nose to match?!"

"Oh, come off it!" Donna stormed in after him, "You can't comment on my appearance, _Captain_, when you yourself constantly look like something out of a low-budget World War II movie that went straight to DVD!"

"Ooh, not snobbish at all then, Donna..." It went on and on, both people desperate to get the last word in. Gwen and the Doctor found it quite entertaining - but then again, they hadn't been sitting in a car with the pair for the past two hours. Unlike Ianto and Rose, who wandered in after Donna and Jack had left, looking shell-shocked.

"That," Ianto declared, his face remaining completely straight, "Was exhausting."

"That bad?" Gwen asked, a sympathetic look on her face. Rose didn't respond, merely walked directly over to the Doctor and buried her head in his front. He laughed, and put his arms around her.

"There we go." he said patronizingly, as if he were talking to a three year old, "It can't have been that bad!"

"Wha- Pff, yu- Argh!" she spluttered defiantly, pulling back and looking up at him, "You weren't there. Donna plus Jack plus enclosed space equals two hours of absolute torture."

She looked annoyed, "I s'pose you had a lovely, peaceful_, _quiet time back here?"

He sighed, "Not exactly." He spoke the truth, but looking at her now, deep into her eyes, he felt his worries about Martha melt away completely. Rose was here, and now, and she was all that mattered, in the end. As long as he had her, he would be fine, no matter what.

"Don't ever leave me again." he said seriously, lost in her eyes.

A small smile appeared on her face, "Doctor, I was gone for two hours."

"Still," he murmured as he leaned down, "S'too long."

And then he kissed her, another sincere, passionate, perfect kiss. And she got the exact same feeling - that this was all that mattered in the whole wide universe.

When they finally pulled apart, both grinning, they wandered up a small flight of stairs, to see Ianto sprawled out on one of the sofas with his head in Gwen's lap, looking absolutely shattered while she looked down at him with a wide, almost mocking smile. Rose and the Doctor flopped down immediately onto the other couch, and there was a comfortable silence for a while before Ianto spoke.

"You know what?" he said, dead serious, "If we're gonna get Jack and Donna together, I reckon we're goin' to have to do it soon."

"Why's that?" Rose yawned, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Because." Ianto replied, his voice almost menacing, "If we don't, they're absolutely guaranteed to have killed one another by Friday."


	7. Of All People

**As I guess you've all twigged by now, the updating quickly thing isn't really happening. But MEINE! LEIFE! ISA! BUSSSSY! You've also probably realised that I _don't_ speak German. Maybe will work on that before attempting again...**

**You wanna know something interesting? This chapter's dialogue is almost entirely lines from the original play, updated into modern English so folks can understand. How cool? So -sticks out tongue- to everyone who thinks Shakespeare is dull. IT'S BLOOMING ENGLISH, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! NOT MARTIAN! Ooh, Martian...**

**Sorry. Got distracted. See ya's, lovely readers (and hopefully reviewers? Please? _She says in a very un-diva like voice and bats eyelashes)_!**

**Donna xxx**

**PS Sorry if this seems a little OOC! But, if the Bard will make his characters fall in love really quickly then I must comply... **

Chapter Seven - Of All People

"Are you ready?" Gwen heard Rose whisper in her earpiece, and peered around the corner to make sure.

"Yeah." she replied seriously, "He's in 'is office now, doin' some paperwork. I can see through the window. Is Donna definitely out of the way?"

"Yep." came Rose's reply, "Her and the Doctor just went out for a walk."

"Fantastic. Ianto?"

"Madame Cooper." he replied cheerily in a whisper, and Gwen smiled to herself. Holding her earpiece, she took a deep breath, then: "All right Yan, this is your cue."

And, exactly as planned, Ianto appeared from a door opposite her, carrying several files piled on top of one another, along with a precariously balanced tray of coffee cups. He ambled along perfectly innocently, making sure not to drop anything - until, that was, he reached the door to Captain Jack's office. At this point he let out a perfectly convincing cry, and promptly dropped every single thing he was holding.

Jack was sitting in his office, supposedly doing paperwork whilst letting his mind wander. With a sigh, he looked down at the list on his desk. It didn't even need doing, there was absolutely no point to this. To be honest, was there any point to anything any more? The job he had once loved had seemed strangely boring lately... along with the rest of his life. In fact, at the moment, the only time he was having even an ounce of fun was when he was with Don- No.

He shook the thought from his head immediately, this was ridiculous. _You hate the woman, remember? _he told himself sharply. _Although... she is possibly the only other person around here as clever as me. And she _is _ridiculously beautif-_

This time, he didn't even have to stop himself from thinking that, because luckily something else did that for him. That something being a tremendous CRASH right outside his door, and a cry from someone who sounded suspiciously like Ianto. With a sigh, Jack got up wearily to go and help him pick everything up, but just as he reached the door he heard Gwen approaching.

"God, let me help you with that." she said jovially, stooping down to - very slowly - help Ianto pick everything up from the floor. "How you doin'?"

"Oh, good. Got lots to be gettin' on with, you know..."

Alright. This was enough of the small talk. They had to get started.

Jack sighed again, and turned back towards his desk. They wouldn't need his help. Not many people did, they'd be much happier just the two of them. But, just as he started back across the room, he heard Ianto speak again.

"Gwen," Ianto said, "We were interrupted earlier, you never finished telling me about Donna."

Jack narrowed his eyes. This could be interesting - some juicy new material to work with, perhaps - he was currently running low on topics to tease her about.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen asked hastily, "Not in, is he?"

"No, he's gone out, I think. Why?"

"Well, this concerns him too."

Okay, this _was_ strange. What the hell was this about him and _Donna, _of all people?

"How?" Ianto asked. _Exactly what I was wondering, _Jack thought, pressing his ear to the door in intrigue.

"Well, me and Rose have been talking to her, bless her, and she's really quite upset. This thing she's got going on with Jack has gone too far, it's completely ridiculous. I mean, I don't think he even _realizes _that she's completely in love with him."

Jack, unable to control himself, let out a small splutter of shock, before clapping his hand over his mouth and praying that they hadn't heard him.

They had. Gwen pressed her mouth shut to stop herself from laughing, and even Ianto had to take a moment to compose himself before replying in his regained serious voice:

"Wow. I never thought that woman would be capable of loving _any_one."

"I know. But hey, if she had to fall for anyone, how great that it's Jack! Those two are so similar, I think they'd be perfect for each other."

Could this possibly be true? Jack was listening at his door, open mouthed, in complete shock. This was so unexpected, so unlike Donna. The woman always seemed so bubbly, so alive and cheery - how could she have been hiding this? It was too much for him, but when Ianto spoke again he couldn't help but listen on.

"I can't believe he doesn't know. Is she gonna tell him?"

"_Noo_, no, no, no. She's not said a word, says she never will. It's killing 'er."

"But don't you think he ought to know?"

_Hell, yeah! _Jack wanted to scream. How could he have missed the signals, and only be finding out about this now?

"God, no! You know him, he would find it hilarious, and tear the poor girl to shreds about it. He'd just mock her more, and that's really not what Donna needs right now."

Did they really think he was such an insensitive jerk as that? To torment a woman who told him she loved him? Of course not. Even if he didn't love her back, he would be nice... but the question was, _did _he love her back? Could he?

"He always was far too harsh on her. She's so lovely, I dunno how anyone can hate her. Always helpful, kind... and clever. You can't deny that that woman is smart."

"Yeah, in everything but in loving Jack. That wasn't her wisest choice."

"Oh, Gwen, you know we don't _choose _to fall in love. It just happens. Sometimes it works out well, and then, like in Donna's case, there are times when you fall in love by accident with someone who doesn't deserve you. So, what's she gonna do about it?"

"God, nothing. You know Donna, ever the drama queen. She said she would die if he ever found out, she would die if he didn't love her back, she would die if he _did, _and she would die if he came after her."

There was a splutter from Ianto.

"I guess we'd better start plannin' that funeral, then."

"Yeah," she laughed, before letting out a huge sigh. "But I am worried about her, Yan. I just hope to god Jack catches on and does the right thing before it's too late, that's all."

"Me too."

Gwen and Ianto paused for a minute for effect, before he was suddenly business-like, "Right, we got everythin'? Come on then. I'll make you a cup of industrial strength."

"Ooh, just what I need. 'Cos coffee solves all of your problems, Ianto."

"Oi! I think it _can _do..."

As they walked away, their lighthearted voices faded, leaving Jack, absolutely bewildered, to flop back into his seat. This was so unexpected, totally out of the blue. He would have thought it to be a joke, if not for the fact that it was Gwen and Ianto saying it, and sounding deadly serious at that. Oh no, this wasn't a trick - If Rose had heard it too then it had to be real.

They both seemed horribly sorry for Donna, she must be in a really bad state. Sure, many, _many _women over the years had had crushes on Jack, affairs, mere _flings_ - but never had anyone been properly in love with him. It was such a strong proclamation.

_And, to be perfectly honest... _Jack thought,_ If I absolutely had to admit it... Only to myself, of course... It's not as if anyone will ever find out..._ He sighed.

The feeling was mutual.

Of course he loved her. Of _course_ he did! He had loved her since the moment he met her, so very long ago. Perhaps the way she had been immediately disdainful of him had only made him love her more, but it all made sense now. She was the only one he had _ever_ loved, truth be told. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her smile could light up an entire room, her amazing sense of humour... God, the list went on and on. How could he have treated her so badly for so long while she felt this way? Well, that was about to change.

Full of joy, he stood up, ready to run right down and sweep Donna off her feet. But then it hit him. How utterly ridiculous was he going to look? For as long as everyone had known him, he had done nothing but bad-mouth the concept of love, scorn it and swear he would never be affected by it. How he could have been so stupid, he didn't know, but the fact still remained that he was going back on his word.

Then again, was that enough to stop him going after Donna? Hell no. Jack would let her know alright, she didn't have to suffer any more. She wasn't alone in this. She had to know that. She wasn't alone, and she never would be. Now that Jack had made up his mind, he felt like he had to see her straight away, get this fixed as soon as possible. He and Donna had wasted enough time already, they could hardly spare a second more.

And, it seemed, they wouldn't have to. For at that exact moment, Donna Noble appeared at his door. And all Jack could think was _My word, she _is _beautiful_**.**


	8. Funny, That

**Two weeks between updates - that's a new record for me, and believe me when I say I'm sooo sorry. But at the minute I'm rehearsing to play Sandy in _Grease _as well as a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _and I really have no time. Plus, I've had mountains of coursework, so blame the GCSEs! Shouldn't take so long to post in future, but if on the off chance it does I aplogise in advance. Hope you like, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed.**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Eight - Funny, That

Gwen and Ianto just about managed to keep it together until they were out of sight and earshot of Jack's office, but the moment they rounded a corner they both collapsed onto one another, laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, I wish we could've seen Jack's face!" Gwen spluttered with a huge grin.

"I know. I _honestly_ didn't know if I was gonna keep it together back there."

Still giggling, they entered the main part of the hub to find Rose waiting impatiently, sitting on a desk. As she looked up and saw them her face split into a wide smile and she hopped down to come towards them.

"That was _fantastic!_"she cried, "I heard the whole thing. Poor Jack, he's gonna be so confused right now! You two were so convincin', though, I would have fallen for it. Me an' the Doctor are gonna have a hard job beating that performance!"

Gwen heard footsteps, and her eyes widened.

"Speakin' of whom." she muttered, "Donna alert."

Immediately, Rose and Ianto's laughing faces were replaced with panic-stricken ones, and the three of them scurried to separate desks so the woman in question would not suspect anything. Sure enough, a second later, Donna and the Doctor entered through the cog door, and it was all they could do to stifle their giggles.

After everyone had greeted them, the Doctor raised his eyebrows questioningly at Rose. With a glance at Donna to make sure she didn't pick up on it, Rose took stood up, took his hand and pulled him out of the room and around the corner, looking for somewhere they could go to talk. Eventually she settled for the autopsy room, and hopped onto the table often used as a medical station.

"So?" the Doctor asked the second they were alone, "How d'it go?"

"Oh, it was great." Rose enthused, "Gwen and Ianto were so convincin'! Jack'll be properly baffled right now. Donna alright?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I suppose. We've just been talking, she seems a bit under the weather. I think if this thing with Jack works out, it'll really help her. I think she needs this."

"Well, she won't have to wait long now," Rose said, "Operation - Do we have an name for it? It feels like we should... we can ask Ianto to think of one later - is well and truly underway. We've shown Jack how he really feels, now all we've gotta do is the same for Donna!"

The Doctor grinned at her, one eyebrow raised, and Rose felt a familiar flutter in her stomach - only this time, it wasn't because of how much she missed him but how excited she was to be back with him again. She couldn't believe that they had only been reunited three days ago, it honestly felt like she'd never been away. All the heartbreak she'd felt, the pain and utter- no. It didn't matter how she'd felt any more, how awful those three years had been.

The only thing that mattered right now was the twinkle in the Doctor's eye as he asked her cheekily: "That's _all _we've got to do?"

A small smile crept across Rose's face, and she batted her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious, over-the-top manner, "Well," she mused, pouting, "I suppose we could... _postpone _that for a little while."

"Donna's not exactly going anywhere..." he mused, inching closer, closer every second. At this short distance, Rose could see his features right up close, pick out the tiny details of his features that just made him _him - _the lock of hair that always, _always _fell onto his forehead, the way his mouth turned up ever so slightly at the edge so he was always on the brink of a smile, the delicate shape of his face... Oh god, it would take her the rest of her life to list all the things that made her love him.

"Yeah," she practically whispered, so in the moment, "We 'ave got four more days to deal with Donna."

There were literally mere inches between them now, "We've got all the time in the universe." He murmured, and Rose could feel the last few words on her lips as they finally touched. She knew that he wasn't just talking about Jack and Donna, either: they could really be together forever. This was magic.

xXx

Mickey ambled through the Hub, desperately alone. Upstairs, he had hoped to talk to Jack, but the Captain had brushed him off, claiming he had work to do. Down in the main room, he found Gwen, Ianto and Donna all laughing hysterically... but when he plastered a smile on his face, chuckled along with them and asked what was funny, their faces had fallen.

"Oh, erm..." Ianto had started, but evidently he hadn't found the sentence important enough to finish.

"Eer... private joke." Gwen said hurriedly, and all Donna gave him was a quick eyebrow raise as if acknowledging how pathetic he was, before turning straight away back to Gwen and Ianto, whose faces immediately lit up once more.

"So then it turns out I've had the code all along, only neither me or the Doctor have fig..." The three of them became immediately absorbed in their conversation once more, and that was all the time they had for Mickey. In all his life, he had never felt more like the tin dog.

With a sigh, he returned to his desk - if no one else would enjoy his company, all there was to do was work. Frowning, he began to sort systematically through the assorted papers on the table, and came across a medical report that he'd written up for Martha ages ago after a long forgotten autopsy. He decided to take it to her, not because she desperately needed it but because she seemed to be almost in the same boat as him - an outsider, quiet, and the only person who was as sickened by the Doctor and Rose's relationship as he was.

The thought of them two together was _constantly_ playing on his mind, making him sick to the stomach with jealousy, but as he entered the autopsy room it got a thousand times worse. Because what he found there was really, really not Martha - no, he was met with the disturbing sight of the Doctor and Rose, completely unaware of their surroundings, kissing passionately. She was perched on the autopsy table as the Doctor stood in front of her, their arms wrapped so tightly around one another that it looked as though they would never let go.

He had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop any noise escaping. This was wrong, all wrong. He didn't deserve her, this _Doctor_;he had come waltzing into their lives and ruined absolutely _everything, _before deciding to ditch his girlfriend in some strange parallel world with no warning whatsoever. Mickey had always stood by Rose, always - and this was the reward he got. Watching the woman he loved with another man. Nuh uh. That wasn't okay.

All of the hurt and jealousy that had been inside him for so long instantly vanished, only to be replaced by burning anger and hatred towards this man. So he would never get the girl - fine. So Rose didn't love him - that was perfectly okay. But if Mickey couldn't have her, then the Doctor most certainly couldn't.

His eyes ablaze, he silently slipped out of the room, leaving them to it. Before, he had wanted to find Martha to give her the report. Now he was even more determined to speak to her, but for a completely different reason: they were going to do something to put an end to this, and soon. The Doctor and Rose may be in paradise now - but if Mickey and Martha had anything to do with it, they certainly wouldn't be for long.

xXx

"Who asked for Chinese?" Ianto called loudly, entering the Hub laden with several cartons and a carrier bag. Both Donna and Gwen grinned.

"Ooh, nobody asked but darlin', you read my mind." Gwen said with a smile, coming forward to help him carry some of the food. Not thirty seconds after they had put it down on the big conference room table, the Doctor and Rose entered eagerly.

"God, that smells _gorgeous!" _Rose exclaimed, immediately plonking herself down in a chair and helping herself.

"Hang on a minute," the Doctor took a sniff of something, his brow furrowing in deep concentration, before suddenly a huge grin broke out on his face, and he giddily exclaimed "This has got bananas in it!", before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and seating himself opposite Rose.

"You think Jack'll want some of this?" Gwen asked, swallowing her mouthful of food, "Someone 'ad better run up and get him, this is gonna go pretty quickly."

Inspiration hit the Doctor, and before anyone else could say a word, he spoke, "Donna, you quickly get him, eh? Everyone else has already started."

"What?" Donna cried, understandably outraged, "I don't see how that's fair, just because you lot are so greedy! Can't you just speak to him in your little ear thing?"

"No!" Ianto invented an excuse hurriedly, "The comms are down. Funny, that."

"We'll get Mickey to 'ave a look at them, it just happens sometimes." Rose chimed in, understanding now why they were doing this.

"Just run up, babe, it won't take long." Gwen said, "Promise we'll save you loads."

This was very strange - the four of them were gazing up at her with huge, pleading smiles on their faces. If she was honest, Donna found it a little creepy. Still, none of them were giving in, so she merely scowled and swept out of the room to get this over with. She stomped up the stairs, determined to be as haughty and belittling towards Jack as possible - so it came as a huge surprise to her when she entered his office without knocking and found him beaming at her like she was his long lost child or something.

xXx

_Previously:  
He and Donna had wasted enough time already, they could hardly spare a second more.  
And, it seemed, they wouldn't have to. For at that exact moment, Donna Noble appeared at his door. And all Jack could think was_ My word, she _is_ beautiful_**.**_

Although he was shocked to see her, he couldn't help but give her a huge smile as she entered - even if she was wearing a look of contemptuous boredom.

"Donna!" he exclaimed, "Lovely to see you!"

She looked slightly taken aback at his friendliness, but she appeared to wave it off, instantly reapplying her scowl and saying in an annoyed voice: "I really, _really _didn't want to - I mean, for all I care you could have starved - but they told me to tell you there's food on the go. Chinese."

And again, he ignored the dislike in her voice. _She's just shy, _he told himself, _she doesn't know that you know how she feels about you, remember? Just be nice and she'll return the favour, _"Lovely Donna, thank you for your trouble." he said flirtatiously, flashing her his most dashing grin.

She paid no notice whatsoever, "It was as easy for you to thank me as it was for me to tell you. Believe you me, Jack, if it had been any trouble I wouldn't have bothered coming up."

"Oh!" he said, pleasantly surprised, "So you enjoyed bringing the message?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically, and for one glorious moment, Jack thought her smile was genuine - that was, until she added scornfully: "That is, about as much as I'd enjoy a pterodactyl bite. Look, you're not hungry, I get it." And with that, she swept out of the room, adding in an undertone: "Don't know why I'm bloody wasting my time up here..."

Jack smiled to himself. Bless her, she must be so confused. they'd been bickering like this for years, she clearly saw no reason to change her ways now. But when he let her know how he felt about her, she would. Oh she would. Never again would she have to handle things alone, put on a brave (if a little spiteful) face to get through the hard times, for he would be beside her.

But how to let her know how he felt? That would take some planning, Jack needed it to be special... best not to rush things. She would know, most definitely, soon, but right now all that mattered was the fact that he loved her. Because that fact was the one thing Jack was absolutely sure of.


	9. She Would

**Helloo, my dears! Sorry about the language, but I am now an old, old woman - It really has been _aaages_since I updated. Aww, you're all giving me hackies. How can I make it up to you? An apology? SOOOOOWYYYYY! A cyber hug? *cyber hugs reader* Tell you what, how about a new chapter? Oh, okaaaaay...**

**If you all still love me enough, I'd adore a gazillion reviews =) Cheers!**

**Donna xxx**

**PS Unbeta-d chapter, so if there could be as little grammar-related neck-wringing as possible, that would be fab. **

Chapter Nine - She Would

"You got it ready?" The Doctor asked into his earpiece, and there came an immediate reply from Ianto.

"Yep," He said, "I got every computer in the Hub showin' that one bit of corridor downstairs."

"And the sound's workin'?" Rose asked, pulling the Doctor's head towards her so she could speak into his headset, "It's important that she can hear us. Sorry." She added at the Doctor's cry of "Rose!"

"Yep." Ianto replied, ignoring the Doctor, "I can here you, loud and clear. Can't see you two though... the camera's pointed a bit to your right."

"All part of the game!" The Doctor assured him, "We plan to put on a highly convincing performance, thank you very much."

"Whatever," Gwen said hurriedly, "Let's do this. I'll go and distract Jack, make sure he doesn't get in the way. Ianto, be a sweetheart and run and get Donna, and Doctor? Rose? You can... do your vocal warm ups or somethin'."

"Fantastic." Said the Doctor, turning to Rose, "Oka-"

"And one more thing!" Ianto interrupted seriously, "Rose, I'll look into getting you your own headset."

"Another great bit of news," The Doctor muttered, rubbing his neck, before focusing his attention once more on the task at hand.

"Okay then, let's do this!"

xXx

Donna was bored. There was no other word for it, although it was childish - she was completely and utterly bored out of her mind. There was nothing for her to do here, nothing. Well, at least nothing she _wanted_ to do, nothing that was any fun whatsoever.

In fact, not much seemed enjoyable nowadays, even before she'd come to Torchwood. The thrill of travelling around so much had worn off slightly, and Donna found herself longing for something more stable, more constant, as well as being somewhere she could have fun. Fun. She hadn't had any of that in a while. In fact - though she'd never admit it to _anyone - _the only time Donna was having any fun whatsoever at the moment was when she was with Jack.

Well, she said fun. The banter with the Captain was more fun, at least, than what she was doing now - writing a report on the mission they had done the previous day. And it had taken her a while to find a spot she was comfortable with, to find a single room in the entire place that didn't contain a computer. A hundred words a minute she could type when she needed to, but Donna was an old fashioned girl - and still needed to plan it out with pencil and paper first.

Being out there in the field had been fantastic, given her such a rush of excitement and determination - but in complete contrast, this writing lark was not the fun part of Torchwood. Which was why Donna was so thrilled when a distraction from work appeared at her door in the form of Ianto Jones. She smiled up at him warmly, praying that he'd give her something to do other than writing reports.

He didn't disappoint. "Alright, Donna? I was just wonderin' if you could run down and have a look at my computer - the screen's frozen on a Word document and _Control Alt Delete_'s doing nothing for it. And seeing as you're super temp extraordinaire, I thought..."

"'Course!" she cried immediately, jumping up and joining him by the door. She would have flown the TARDIS to the moon by herself if it meant getting away from that report.

"Cheers!" Ianto called after her, "It's my computer down in the main Hub! I've just gotta run and tell Gwen somethin', but if you could give it a go I'll be down in a minute!"

Donna practically ran down the stairs to the main room - hopefully the Doctor and Rose would be down there for her to talk to while she checked it out. But no, as she jumped down the last few stairs and made her way to Ianto's desk, she found the Hub completely empty. Strange indeed.

What was even stranger was the fact that when she reached the monitor, it wasn't stuck on a blank Word document at all, but a still image of one of the corridors down in the lower levels. The moving number in the top right hand corner told her that it was live CCTV footage, and as she glanced around, Donna saw that every monitor in the room was displaying the same.

Confused, she wiggled the mouse about on the pad to no avail, and was just about to go find Ianto and tell him she couldn't fix it when the Doctor and Rose wandered into view, talking casually. This had to be an accident, and Donna was just about to leave the room, respect their privacy - when she heard her own name.

"No way, Rose!" the Doctor was saying firmly, "I know Donna well, and I know she's too proud to appreciate something like that. She'd just be scornful of it."

Now this _was _interesting. What wouldn't she appreciate? Well, if anything gave her a right to eavesdrop their conversation, this did. Donna leaned closer to the screen, listening intently to their words - and what shocking words they were.

"But you're absolutely sure that Jack loves her?"

Donna jumped back from the monitor in surprise, her hand flying to her mouth. That was the _last _thing she'd expected to hear. Jack? Love her? She had to hear more of this.

"S'what I've heard from Gwen and Ianto," the Doctor continued.

"Did they think we should tell her about it?"

"Well. They thought I should, but I managed to persuade them against it. If we care about Jack, best to let him get over this himself, not to bring Donna into it at all."

_And _why, _exactly? _Donna wanted to scream. How could she have missed this, when everyone else was so clued up and making huge decisions about _her _life? Why on earth hadn't they told her? Precisely, it seemed, what Rose wanted to know next:

"Why would you say that? Wha', you don't think Jack deserves her?"

"No, not at all!" The Doctor cried, "Jack's a great man, god knows he deserves someone special! Donna's special enough, alright, but I know her too well - I know her pride gets in the way of everything. I mean, I love Donna dearly, but there's no denying the girl's selfish. What she cares about is showing off, about being the wittiest in the room, the cleverest. There's far too much scorn in her to be capable of loving anyone."

Tears came to her eyes at that. What kind of person did everybody think she was? A cold-hearted statue, some horrible scornful witch incapable of any emotion? Was this where her years of mouthiness and pointless bickering had landed her? Because that hadn't been her intention at all. It was an awful blow, but Donna just had to keep listening.

"I know, I know. I just think she has the right to know, that's all. It is her life."

"Rose, I go to Donna now and tell her that Captain Jack Harkness is in love with her and she'll die with laughter. Not at me, that I can handle - it would be aimed at Jack. You've seen the way she insults him now, you just imagine how cruel she'd be if she found out something like this."

"She might not do, you don't know! Doctor, we have to tell her."

"We can't Rose. You know, deep down, that we can't. It would kill him."

A small smile appeared on Rose's face as she said, "Or rather, she would." The Doctor grinned, and their happy voices faded as they left the shot, leaving Donna, dumbfounded, staring at the perfectly still screen.

She couldn't believe this was true. Her mind was in turmoil... but slowly, surely, she reached a decision. This was where her disdain had got her, her scorn, spite and witty comebacks - so this was where those things ended. From now on, Donna Noble was going to change. She'd show them all that under her defensive exterior, she had always been a kind, warm person.

Incapable of love? Pah! It was her fire and her passion that _enabled_ that love, that enhanced it and made it so, so much better. They were questioning whether she could love at all, but if anything, Donna loved_ more _than anybody else, she always had...

And it was now that she realised who it was all this passion inside of her was aimed at. The person she had been covering it up from for so long, in front of whom she had bad-mouthed the concept as a way of denying the fact...

Donna was in love with Captain Jack Harkness, and she always had been. It was that simple.

That was what it all semed now: simple. Everything had suddenly clicked into place in her head, and Donna was wondering how she could have ever have missed this. All those years of fighting, the insults flying back and forth, back and forth, neither of them ever realising, when they could have been- no. It hardly beared thinking about. But it was fine, because soon, Donna was going to put everything right.

Soon... but maybe not straight away. Because right now, she could hear Ianto and Gwen coming, and Donna was panicking - Until she glanced back at the screen, and saw that it had gone black, along with every other monitor in the Hub.

"No luck, eh?" Ianto asked casually, and if either of them noticed the colour of Donna's face, they didn't show it. All of a sudden she felt dizzy, sick, after having such a major breakthrough all at once. The small, computer-less, solitary room that she had been so bored of all day was suddenly starting to seem very, very attractive as a place to clear her head.

"What?" She managed to mumble as she tripped over to the stairs, "I, um... no. Just got to, erm... finish 'e... report..." And she was off up those stairs as fast as lightning, her head spinning from her sudden realisation. And as soon as Donna had left the room, the Doctor and Rose came wandering in , looking immensely proud of themselves.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "So..." He even managed to sound casual - before the four of them took one look at each other and simultaneously collapsed in fits of laughter.


	10. If All Else Fails

**_*I_s singing to the tune of Life On Mars*_Take a look at DOOOONNA, posting fics in the wrong sec-tion! Oh man, look at that author go! It's the most annoy-ing SHOOOW... Is there more of Simple Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uh uh uhve? _Oh, that is fantatsic lyric-writing, non?! So yeah, anyways, apologies extraordinaire for leaving this poor little story on its lonesome for so long. **

**The story goes as follows: over Christmas and New Year I did not a single smidgen of writing, then I got this idea for a Doctor/Donna oneshot. Seems normal enough, an idea for a story, _Yippee!, _you cry, but turns out It's been a bit of a nightmare. I wanted to get the OS done before writing a new chap of this, but then that's taken me _ages _to get into writing it, and It's still not finished. So, a little more time shall be put into the oneshot, and I wrote a new chapter of this to make up for it! WOOOHOOO!**

**Oh, and also in the past monthish, I have discovered Life On Mars, a series that is so amazingly brilliant (and starring another most gorgeous ex-Time Lord!) that it captured my imagination immediately, and my other new fic came about - give it a read if you're a fan of the show, I'd love to know what you think. Blame the BBC for making such amazing programmes and taking up too much of my writing time!**

**So! I've rambled on for too long and made absolutely no sense, written a new, terrible song that would make David Bowie turn in his grave... is there anything else? Oh yeah, chapter ten. Mega enjoy, and to show you forgive me, I'd like at least ten thousand reviews. Hell yeah!**

**Donna xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PS Can I just say the biggest thanks in the world to _Well isn't That Wizard x _for being my faithful, brilliant beta reader and soon to be beta-ee. Huge love, babes! D XXX**

Chapter Ten - If All Else Fails

Things between Donna and Jack, everyone noticed, were a lot more civil after that. Okay, so they weren't exactly picking out china patterns just yet, but they certainly seemed to be able to stand being in each other's company without ripping each other to shreds, which was a start. The two of them seemed perfectly happy to eat dinner with everyone else for the next few nights, even deigning to share food at one point.

And when the Doctor and Gwen accompanied them out on a mission, they later described the atmosphere in the SUV to be, in their own words, "Actually, pretty much almost bearable."

In other words, their plan was very close to succeeding, and everything else was continuing to fall into place. Donna and Jack were getting closer, one bit at a time. The Doctor and Rose were blissfully happy, having fallen right back into step and picked up pretty much where they'd left off, and Ianto and Gwen... well. Ianto and Gwen still felt the need to try and hide what everyone else already knew, but feigned obliviousness just to humour the couple.

In other words, everyone was happy in their own little ways. Everyone, that was, apart from two glaring exceptions - Mickey and Martha were having none of it, never choosing to eat with the others and spending most of their days holed up in their own spaces.

Mind you, their two spaces, as well as being cut off from the rest of the Hub, were very close together. This suited the pair, as inevitably they ended up together a lot of the time, voicing their similar, drastic, scathing opinions on the rest of the group. They got on purely because the two of them were outcasts - an entire friendship by default, all based on their combined extreme jealousy of the Doctor and Rose.

"Ugh, I cannot _believe _them!" Martha raged, bursting into the infirmary where Mickey was filing reports, "You literally cannot turn around in this place without seeing him holding her hand, or playing with her cheap dyed hair, or even worse, actually_ kissing_ her - which believe me, is not something I hope ever to witness again."

"I know." he agreed with a sigh, turning to face her as she flung herself into a seat, "It's like they do it on purpose, just to rub it in."

"I swear they do! Dear God, if I hear another one of that girl's-" At this point, Martha changed the pitch of her voice and thickened her Cockney accent, a perfect imitation of Rose, "-_I've li'erally never been 'appier in my life!_ Speeches, I will actually strangle her."

Mickey gave a short laugh, "Martha, that actually sounded like 'er! You've got the voice down, no problem."

"Good!" she enthused, "'Cause I reckon that 'If All Else Fails' plan we came up with earlier in the week is gonna have to be put into action."

"Me too." Mickey said, "'Cause I checked the system, and at 5 o'clock this evening the TARDIS is gonna be ready to leave again. If we've got any hope of splitting them up before then, this is our best chance."

"Then we do it." Martha said maliciously, a glint in her eye, "We give the Doctor the shock of his life and rip that couple apart for good."

* * *

For the rest of the day, they merely watched as the rest of the team went about their business in their usual lighthearted way, laughing and joking - completely oblivious to the fat that Mickey and Martha were finalizing their plans, and waiting for the opportune moment to tear their world apart.

It finally came, as luck would have it, when, at about ten to five, they saw Donna and Rose head upstairs to one of the conference rooms. Jack was in his office, and Ianto and Gwen were up in the tourist centre - leaving the Doctor alone in the main Hub.

After craning her neck to see the other side of his head, Martha nodded to Mickey - a confirmation that the Doctor was wearing his earpiece, and they were good to go. The two of them crept up a back stairway to avoid walking through the main room, and the Doctor didn't look up from his computer. Martha paused at a doorway on their way up, listening - and yes, she could hear Rose's laugh coming from inside as Donna told another of her ridiculous stories.

Martha narrowed her eyes, hating every last shrill syllable coming from the two women on the other side of the door. This would show them, she thought as she silently and deftly locked the door from the outside, eliminating the chance that they would get out in the middle of it, and ruin Martha and Mickey's little performance. Oh, no. Rose Tyler had messed up Martha's life for the very last time.

With a smirk, she darted silently up the next flight of stairs, and into the room where Mickey sat waiting, fiddling with his earpiece.

"They're locked in." Martha said, almost gleefully, "And the Doctor's still down there."

"And this is all set up," he replied, pressing one final button on the small device, "The rest of the comms are down, so only the Doctor'll be able to hear this."

"Right, let's do this." Martha said, and cleared her throat.

"This voice alright?" she asked, the pitch and accent altered once again, and Mickey nodded.

And so, her eyes alight with excitement and malice, Martha reached down and switched on the small headset, holding it between them so it would pick up their conversation loud and clear.

"Mickey!" she exclaimed in Rose's voice, "You came."

From the headset, the two of them could hear the Doctor's gasp of shock, then intrigue, and knew they were on the right track.

"'Course I did, babes." Mickey smirked, "You asked me to meet you up here, I wasn't gonna say no to this! Not likely to change my mind after four days, am I?"

"Oh, I 'ope not." Martha said, her expression comical but her voice perfectly serious, "I know _I'm_ not about to."

And with that, she pulled Mickey towards her and kissed him passionately, making sure to be very loud and deliberate about it, merely inches from the small microphone.

After a few seconds, they simultaneously pulled away, sticking to the script, "What are you doing?" Martha asked, Rose's disbelieving tone pitch perfect.

"I just..." Mickey hesitated, "Rose, I need to know that you're sure about this."

"Why wouldn't I be sure? Mickey, I love you, surely you know tha'?"

It was all Martha could do to sustain the role and not burst out laughing as she pictured the Doctor's face when he heard that.

"Just... you know, the Doctor..."

'Rose' let out a harsh laugh, "Him?! Mickey, he means about as much to me as those Weevils down in the vaults. 'E's just too thick to figure it out, that's all."

"But you're always with 'im, actin' like the two of you are-"

"That's the 'ole point! I'm _acting, _darlin', so he doesn't suspect anythin'. So that when we get back on that TARDIS, he'll agree to lettin' you come with us at last. So that we can be together forever."

"Well, if you're sure..." he said uneasily.

"_Dead_ sure." Martha assured him, "I've always loved you, Mickey, it was always you I came back for. I worked so hard for this."

"For what?" he asked playfully, and Martha recreated Rose's high pitched laugh perfectly.

"For _this." _she said, before pulling him towards her once more into a kiss even longer and more exaggerated than before. Through the headset, she heard a muffled thumping from the Doctor's end of the mic as he apparently wrenched it from his ear, and the loud clatter of it being thrown to the floor.

Martha couldn't hide her grin as she and Mickey pulled away from one another, for everything was finally going exactly as it should. She raised her eyebrows, a look of utter glee on her face and her voice now back to normal.

"Mission accomplished."


	11. Unmistakable

**Hiya, peeps! Sorry this took a little longer than I expected, but at least it wasn't a month this time! Hopefully won't ever be that long again, I am sorry.**

**Which links me beautifully to my next apology: this chapter. You'll soon read why I'm apologising, but please, do forgive me and review just to tell me what a bitch I am! Enjoy... or not, which will probably be the case... God, i must stop rambling...**

**Donna xxx**

**PS If anyone's reading my Life On mars storieee, just to let you know that I'm nearly done with chapter four, so sorry about the wait! Muchos love D xxx**

Chapter Eleven - Unmistakable

"For what?" Mickey asked in a playful tone of voice, followed by a laugh from Rose. The unmistakable laugh that the Doctor had always loved, that had never failed to cheer him up, even in the most dire of circumstances. Just knowing that Rose was beside him had always given him strength, always let him know that while he may be many things, he was never alone.

Until now. At this moment, the high-pitched sound merely made him feel violently sick.

"For _this."_ He heard her husk, and then she kissed him again and this was all too much for the Doctor. All of a sudden, he tore the headset from his ear as if it were burning hot, throwing it straight to the ground - not in anger, but simply in pure pain and confusion that she could do this to him.

It was just so out of the blue, so awful and unlike Rose to lie to him all this time. Because they must have had it going on for a while, Rose and Mickey, for them to feel so strongly about one another. Practically the whole time she'd known him, in fact... but then why had she ever come with him in the first place, why had she always seemed to adore him as much as she did?

The Doctor's heavy breathing echoed around the silent Hub, the room spinning around him. He leaned against the desk, his head in his hands as he tried to comprehend this. A memory washed over him, the memory of their not-quite-goodbye on Bad Wolf Bay. She had seemed so genuinely upset as she told him she loved him, so horrified by the thought that they'd never see each other again...

Then again, she had been separated from Mickey, too. He had been in the same universe as the Doctor, working with Torchwood... was it _him _that Rose had been so sorry to lose, _him _who she'd been thinking of when she'd said those three fateful words?

Because that certainly wasn't something the Doctor would take lightly. Back on that beach, he had been about to say the same back, really he had, for the first time in his life. Love, to a Time Lord, was a difficult thing to comprehend, and it had been so hard for him to sort out his feelings for her, to finally gather the strength to admit just how much he loved Rose.

And even when she'd come back, as utterly overjoyed as he had been, it had been difficult to admit how he felt. But he had done it, taken the leap for her and told her he loved her, because it had been what she wanted more than anything.

At least, he'd thought it was. He'd been sure of it, but now? After hearing this? Now, he had absolutely no idea. All he knew was that he needed some space, some time to think about what _he _wanted, what in the world he could possibly do now. And here, at Torchwood with everyone - well, with _Rose -_ that was going to be absolutely impossible.

xXx

"Shh!" Donna suddenly interrupted Gwen mid sentence, gesturing for her to quieten down, "Did you hear that?"

"'Ear what?" She asked, looking puzzled, but Rose nodded.

"I 'eard it." She stood up, and made her way over to the door of the conference room in which they sat, "A click, like the lock, or..." She cautiously stepped forward, glancing back at Donna and Gwen before reaching out for the doorknob. She turned the handle... and the door swung open just as it should, revealing a completely normal, empty corridor.

"That's weird, I coulda sworn..." Rose trailed off, and Donna merely shrugged.

"Yan?" Gwen asked loudly, a finger to her ear and a puzzled look on her face, "Ianto, is everythin' alright up there?" There came no response, "Ianto! Jack, Doctor, _any_body?" She pulled the chip from her ear, giving it a tap before shaking her head at the other two women, "No' workin'."

Rose dug in her pocket, but withdrew her hand a minute later, still completely empty, "An' mine's gone missing." She said seriously, "What's goin' on here?"

"You probably just left it downstairs," Donna said, standing up with a yawn, "We'll go and have a look."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, heading out of the door and starting down the stairs, "Probably about time to start thinkin' about food, as well."

The three of them walked out into the main Hub, Rose smiling as she saw the Doctor sitting at a desk.

"Hiya!" She called out casually, and as expected, he turned around. But what Rose had _not_ been expecting was the look of upset all over his face.

"Rose." He said quietly, seriously, and now there was definitely a hint of anger in his expression.

"You alright?" Rose asked him, confused, "What is it, what's wrong?" There were a few moments of pure, all consuming silence in which he just stared at her, so intense, before he managed to speak again.

"Please," The Doctor said, still in that quiet voice which sent shivers down Rose's spine, "Please don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"Wha'?" She asked disbelievingly, utterly baffled. "Doctor, I don't-"

"I said _don't_!" He cut her off, louder this time, "Please! You've made me feel like enough of an idiot already thanks, Rose, I don't need you trying to deny this!"

She was stunned into silence by his words, her mouth hanging open and her eyes filling up in shock as he seemed to get angrier.

The Doctor stopped, putting his head in his hands, apparently trying to calm himself down. He finally looked up at her, eyes shining with hurt as he spoke again, more softly.

"I under_stand," H_e told her, his voice cracking with raw emotion, "If that's how you feel, Rose, if that's how you've felt all along." He took a deep breath, "But what I don't get, what I find so utterly incomprehensible, is how you could have lied to me all this time, how you could be so..." His voice trailed off as he tried desperately to put his feelings into words.

"You _knew." H_e finally managed to choke, "You knew how hard it was for me to do this, to sort out how I felt and admit that I loved you! I had to sacrifice so much, but I did it all the same! I did it because I trusted you and I love you and I thought that was what you wanted, but as it turns out..." His voice was wavering madly, his breathing hard as he struggled on with what he needed to say, "As it turned out, none of it was real. None of it mattered to you, all of this was just some big joke!"

Rose, by now, had tears streaming down her face, desperately confused and hurt by what he'd said.

"I don't understand what you mean." She gasped though her tears, "Honest to god, Doctor, I don't-"

"Stop it!" He yelled, "I don't need this from you, Rose, not now." He ran his hands through his hair, looking completely desperate, and Rose couldn't get out another word.

"I just can't..." He choked, "I just need to... I can't _think, _I..." The Doctor stopped, and took one last deep breath as if making up his mind before looking her dead in the eye the look of sorrow on his face almost breaking her heart.

"I need this." He said finally, so quietly and intensely it was practically a whisper... and then before either Rose, Gwen or Donna knew it, he headed towards the exit at a run, not looking back once.

"NO!" Rose managed to cry out through her tears, darting after him without even thinking about it. But she just wasn't fast enough. She reached the cog door just as it rolled shut behind the Doctor, the gentle buzz of the sonic screwdriver on the other side ringing through her ears.

"DOC_TOR_!" She screeched, pounding desperately against the door, but nothing happened. For Rose, it was Canary Wharf all over again - only this time, for a reason she might never understand, the Doctor had left her by choice.

Donna couldn't comprehend any of this, didn't have a clue what to do or how to stop the Doctor as he left so quickly. Jack, who had obviously heard the commotion and come out of his office, went immediately over to the cog door and began a fruitless attempt to get it open, while Donna rushed over to Rose, who was continuing to pound on the metal.

"Come here, sweetheart." Donna practically sobbed herself, trying desperately to subdue the hysterical blonde, "Jack, _do _something!"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled back, "He's managed to deadlock it!"

"Come on!" She pleaded, "There's got to be a way to get it open before-"

But she never managed to finish her sentence, would never be heard over the sound that was now filling the room from above. The sound that could usually only mean something good, but at this moment only managed to confirm all of their very worst nightmares.

"He can't..." Donna whispered, and even Rose stopped yelling, although tears continued to stream down her face as they all heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS dematerialising. And that could only mean one thing.

The Doctor was gone.


	12. A Beacon Of Hope

**Hello at last, my darlings, and my most enormous apologies for the uber delay in this one. The problem is, my mind is crowded with ideas, what with having my Life On Mars story to update as well as oneshots to be written all over the place... anyway. here's a new chapter now, and that's what really matters :)**

**And what a chapter it is! Very short, I'm afraid, but very important - to you lovely Shakespeare fans, it's the crucial scene that takes place right after Claudio and Hero's disastrous wedding. And for non-followers, it's simply the one you've all been waiting for. I shall keep my lips zipped, rather like the master when he talks to the president... gosh, that made me laugh.**

**Anyway! Allons-y! Reviews much applauded, appreciated, read and re-read scrupulously and taken on board in all future writing. Merci beaucoup, au revoir!**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Twelve - A Beacon Of Hope

Jack sighed as he rounded the corner - so much had happened today, so many awful things, and what he needed was a little time to himself, just to think all of this through and try to make some sense of it. How could the Doctor have done such a thing? What could Rose have possibly done to make him so aggressive, so angry and hurt? There were so many questions running through his mind, and right now he just had to sit down and try to make some sense of it.

But, it, seemed, somebody else had beaten him to it.

"Oh, ah..." he stuttered as he saw Donna already sitting on the long couch, "Sorry, I'll just..."

At that, she looked up from the spot she'd been staring at blankly, clearly lost in her own thoughts, and shook her head slightly.

"No, it's alright." she said quietly, sounding exhausted but managing a tiny smile as he, somewhat hesitantly, sat down beside her.

"How is she?" he asked.

Jack, although obviously distressed about the events that had transpired, was at least a little thankful that it gave he and Donna something to talk about. He wasn't quite sure where they stood - although they had barely been arguing over the past few days, they were hardly to be found having a friendly conversation either.

"Better." Donna said flatly, her expression remaining blank, "It took us a good couple of hours to get her calmed down after..."

She swallowed, as though this was immensely hard for her, "After he left, but she's gone home with Gwen."

"She'll take care of her."

"I know."

She looked at him properly now, "I don't doubt that. You've got a brilliant team here, Jack."

A tiny smile threatened to break out, making her, in his eyes, all the more beautiful, "Well... Gwen and Ianto, at least."

"Ooh, that is _harsh!" _he responded immediately, before considering, "Although, I gotta admit, the other two..."

And Donna laughed for the first time since this had all started - there was just something about Jack that could always lighten her mood, whatever the circumstances.

"There we go, bit of a smile! Seriously, though," he added concernedly, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me." she replied quietly, running a weary hand through her hair, "I've been sleeping in my room on board the TARDIS, but Ianto said he would make up a bed for me in one of the spare rooms upstairs, so..."

"Uh uh." he shook his head, "I didn't mean that. How are you_ coping?"_

"Oh... disastrously." she said, so honestly it broke Jack's heart a little, "I seem to be upset, confused, annoyed and furious all at the same time... but I don't think there's anything Ianto can do about _that."_

"Well... could _I?"_

"Hmm..." Donna seemed to think about it for a moment, before saying seriously, "Only an incredible man could help me now."

Her eyes glinted as she looked back into his, "So no, Jack, it's not really your area."

He chuckled, and for a few moments, there was a companionable silence as the two of them were lost in their own thoughts. Everything that had happened today swirled around Jack's mind, all of the chaos and heartbreak... but there was just one thing that stood out in the crowd, that was always, without fail, a beacon of hope in the darkness: her. She was in every single one of his thoughts, the thing that always made him happy when everything else was so awful.

"You know, Donna," he said suddenly, his voice, if anything, slightly disbelieving, "I think I might love you. Funny, huh?"

There was a minute where she just let his words hang in the air around them, tried somehow to comprehend what he had just told her, before she spoke again, her voice weary:

"I don't know if_ funny_ is the word for it. Oh, God..." she choked suddenly, putting her head in her hands as her eyes filled up and her voice grew more panicky, "I don't know_ how_ to describe it, Jack, I haven't got a_ clue_ how I feel right now, how to understand everything that's happened today, what you're telling me! It's awful, but I just don't know _what _to think!"

"You know what I think?" he said, somehow managing to keep completely calm and to the point, "I think you love me too."

_"Stop it!" _she screeched suddenly, jumping to her feet, "Don't! Just... _don't, _Jack! You don't know how it feels to hear you say that, how much it _kills _me!"

"What?" he cried, desperately confused and hurt by the fire in her eyes as she glared down at him, "Donna, why-?"

"Because," She was sobbing now, seemingly more upset than angry, barely able to get her words out, "People have said it to me before, _so _many times, so many and God knows they haven't meant it in the slightest! Love isn't something to be said in the spur of the moment like that, it just doesn't work. You've seen the way it affects people, you've seen Martha go mad over the Doctor, you've seen him and Rose, the way that turned out, and everybody just ends up miserable, _all _the time! It's just so... tricky, and I'm so confused and I..."

She finally stopped shouting now, stopped to take several deep breaths that were still wracked with sobs, before finally she spoke again, her voice shaky.

"I just can't bear to hear you say that so casually, Jack, so flippant--"

"What?" he cried again, this time in sheer disbelief, and jumped to his feet so he could look into her glistening eyes, "Casual? Flippant? Donna, I've never given anything this much thought, never meant something so completely and utterly in my entire life! I _love _you!"

He almost felt like laughing at how ridiculous this was, couldn't believe that she could possibly doubt him now.

"Really?" she whispered, "You... you're not gonna go back on that?"

"Not if I live for a million years." he smiled faintly, "Which, come to think of it, is very likely, in fact..."

And after a moment, amazingly, she laughed. It was a beautiful sound, that rang through Jack's ears and made him feel as though the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That reminds me, actually..." she smiled cheekily, "I was just about to tell you how much I hate you."

He blinked in surprise, before she suddenly seized him by the collar, pulling him towards her so they were just inches apart as she said, her voice completely even:

"And all the same, just how much I bloody love you."

And then, quick as a flash, although it felt like it had taken an age to get to that point, the distance between them was closed, the gap finally bridged as their lips met in a kiss... and what a kiss it was, one that reflected and represented their relationship entirely: fierce, fiery, fast and beyond passionate. And it was as though all the years had been leading up to that moment, made the two of them simultaneously wonder how they could possibly have stayed apart for so long. Everything clicked into place in those few moments, and they both knew that this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

It must have lasted a good few minutes - neither of them were exactly sure, but all the same when they eventually broke apart it felt, to Jack at least, like he had been ripped in half.

"Jack," Donna gasped suddenly, breaking their kiss but remaining, thankfully, wound tightly in his arms, "Jack, I need you to help me."

"What?" he managed, mightily confused even as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"I need you to help me fix what's happened!" she told him, her objective focused, her voice now strong, "To Rose, that poor girl... I need the Doctor to know what he's done to her, how upset he's made her. I need to get back at him for this, I need him to realize. Can you go along with me, and help me think of a way to make that happen?"

"Um..."

He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate on what Donna was saying when his lips were still moist from hers, when the taste of her lingered in his mouth...

"I don't kno..." he began, but quickly changed his tone when she raised her eyebrows, determination in her gaze as she willed him to go along with her.

He knew exactly what she wanted to hear, what awaited him if he agreed... and there was no way he would let her slip from his grasp now, at the final hurdle.

"Of course." he told her firmly, "I'm with you all the way."

He waited, and sure enough his words had the desired effect. Sure enough, she pulled him towards her once more, into another mind-blowing kiss.

"What d'you think?" she whispered playfully against him lips soon after as, subconsciously, the two of them began to move toward the door.

"I think..." he began, his voice a mere mutter, before lifting Donna off her feet and securely into his arms and heading straight upstairs without looking back. And not until they were through his office, right on the top floor, until they were at the door to his bedroom, did he finish his sentence, a wide grin across his face.

"I think we can tell Ianto not to bother making up that spare bed."


	13. Crystal Clear

**Hiya! Are you all proud of me for updating so quickly? I know it hasn't happened so fast in a long time, _les explanation_, _c'est parce que _I've got a new story idea that I'm itching to get started on, but I want to wait till this is finished first. So you never know, there may be a few more fast updates yet in my effort to get this done asap!**

**Thanks so much for the lovely positive reviews, rest assured they keep me happy and writing! I do feel a little bad for paying you back with this particular chapter, but ah well. Let me know what you thought :)**

**Donna xxxx**

Chapter Thirteen - Crystal Clear

"Donna?" she heard him mumble sleepily, and silently cursed herself - she obviously hadn't been as quiet when trying to leave the room as she had hoped. In actual fact, she wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to get out of there so desperately, so muddled up were her feelings and thoughts right now, after everything that had happened the previous day. And then last night...

"It's alright, Jack." she assured him quietly from her position by the door, "It's still dead early, I'm just heading downstairs."

He rubbed his eyes in attempt to wake himself up fully as he sat up in bed, "Um... why?"

She sighed, and made her way over so she could sit on top of the covers and face him, "Well, you know... people are gonna start getting in to work soon, and I don't want to arouse any suspicion."

A cheeky smile spread over his face at that, "Well, I gotta say, last night you managed to arouse a lot more than suspic-"

"Don't, Jack."

He blinked at Donna's blunt tone of voice as she cut him off, "Please, just don't."

"What's the matter?" he asked mildly, his brow furrowing as he studied her face in confusion.

"Nothing." she said seriously, "It's just... Oh, I don't know, Jack! With everything that's happened recently I've just been so confused, my mind's so muddled up and I need some time to think about... about what to do, and the way I _feel_ and..."

She was struggling to find the right words, especially with the look that had come over Jack's face as she spoke.

"I'm just... I'm gonna go downstairs." she finished lamely, and there were a few seconds where he merely regarded her, stony-faced yet ever so slightly hurt looking, before he spoke, his voice straight and to the point.

"Do you regret what happened last night?"

"No!" she couldn't help but blurt out immediately, for if he understood just one thing, she needed to make sure it was how very much last night had meant to her.

"No. Last night was... perfect." Donna's voice was a little softer now, a little more tender, and she placed a gentle hand on his as she assured him, "Just perfect. Now I'm gonna head down to the Hub, but I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure." Jack said, looking a little confused, and leaned in towards her, but before he could kiss her she brought an abrupt finger to his lips, keeping them sealed.

"Best not." she whispered simply, and if Jack had been confused before, he was utterly bewildered as she stood up and walked away from him, out of the room without looking back.

Instantly, he brought a hand to his head and collapsed back onto the mattress, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he tried somehow to understand what had just happened. Did she not care about what had happened between them, did it mean more to him than it had to Donna? Was she ashamed, regretful, scared... or could it possibly be that she just didn't love him?

Because if that was the case, then Jack just hoped she knew how much it would destroy him.

* * *

Donna was sat with her head in her hands at a desk, her mind spinning, as the cog door rolled open to reveal Gwen and Rose, the first of whom looked relatively chirpy and the latter as though she hadn't slept in a week.

"Gosh, you're here early!" Gwen smiled, and Donna quickly jumped to her feet, forcing a smile on to her face.

"Well I stayed here, didn't I? What with my bedroom having buggered off when that skinny Spaceman did."

At that, there was a sharp intake of breath from Rose's direction, and Donna hurriedly tried to cover up her mistake:

"Well, er... so anyway, Ianto made me up a spare bed in one of the rooms upstairs. Lovely, fantastic." she garbled, "Was, er, everything alright for you two?"

"Oh yeah, there's plen'y o' room at mine." Gwen replied warmly, obviously trying to brighten the mood, but all the same Donna couldn't help but notice the absent look on Rose's face.

"I'm sure there is, and it's so kind of you, Gwen. What about you, Rose? Did you get a good night's sleep?"

Rose's head suddenly snapped up to look at Donna, her expression dazed as though she'd been in her own little world of thought.

"Oh, you know..." she said, attempting a casual tone... but her madly wavering voice and shining eyes gave away her true emotions.

"Oh, sweetheart," Donna breathed, darting forward suddenly to pull the younger girl into a fierce hug.

"I can't imagine how you must be feelin' right now." she said quietly as Rose embraced her tightly, obviously glad for some sort of comfort, "But I promise you, whatever misunderstandin' there's been, we're gonna sort it out, all of us."

She pulled back, although she kept Rose at arm's length, "We're all here for you, you understand that, right?"

And, through tears that were now falling thick and fast, Rose nodded honestly, "Yeah.".

"Right!" Donna said, more upbeat now and starting to drift in the direction of the kitchen, "Now I don' know about you, but I could murder a coffee."

"Oh, I'd watch out." Rose managed a watery smile, frantically wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "I think you're more likely to be the one 'oo gets murdered if you go near Ianto's kitchen!"

"Too bloody right." came a voice, and sure enough, the man in question walked out of the small room on cue, carrying a tray laden with steaming cups.

"Oh, you 'ave got to be the world's most perfect man!" Donna grinned as she accepted a mug, making sure to throw a playful, meaningful glance in Gwen's direction when his back was turned.

"In many respects, so I've been told." Ianto commented, continuing to distribute cups before setting the empty tray down on Gwen's desk, "But not, apparently, in sticking to my word - I never did get down to making up that spare bed for you before I left last night, it totally slipped my mind. Did you manage okay?"

"Oh _really_?" Gwen raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Because I could've sworn you told me that Yan-"

"Oh, don't worry!" Donna could feel the blush creeping onto her face and tried desperately to keep it away, "I was fine!"

"Uh huh, uh huh,"

There was a hint of a smirk on Ianto's face, and even Rose was smiling now as Donna felt as though she was being cornered, "I mean, I was hoping Jack would have the common sense and chivalry to, er... do it for you."

"Yep." Donna said with a blasé wave of the hand, her voice raising significantly in pitch, "That was what happened, yeah. Jack made up the bed for me, in the spare room upstairs."

"Oh?" Ianto asked, "Because I couldn't seem to see it in any of the spare rooms..."

"Well, I..." Donna frantically fished for a story, "I put all of the bedding away, didn't I? My mum always taught me to be a good-mannered houseguest..."

"So where did you put the stuff?" Rose asked, an eyebrow raised, "Sheets and a duvet and everything would take up a lot of room, surely...?"

"And I'm having a hard time picturing Jack making you up a spare bed." Gwen interjected, her voice delicate and almost mocking, "It just seems to me like he'd be more likely to want to... _share_ a b-"

"STOP IT!" Donna cried eventually, cutting Gwen off, thankfully, mid-sentence. She had thought she could cope with their teasing, with their knowing about she and Jack, but as it happened, this was all just too much. She needed time, time when everybody thought all to be normal between them, just so she could think, get her head round her own feelings before everybody else knew them too. And there was only one way to ensure that.

"Look!" she said sharply to the stunned trio, "I don't know _where_ you've gotten this nonsense from, but I think I've made it quite clear over the past few years quite how much I despise that man, just how arrogant, cocky and downright _irritating_ I find him, and how quite frankly, I would rather much share a bed with a _rabid Ood_ than with Captain Jack Harkness! And now that I come to think of it, the two experiences would most likely be very similar."

Donna even shocked herself with the vindictiveness that had just come pouring out of her, the sheer _spite_, none of which she remotely meant, but had just erupted in her anger and the amount of pressure she had felt from all sides. But before either she, Gwen, Ianto or Rose had the chance to react, there came a voice from behind them, a cool, scathing voice belonging to a man who had obviously just entered the room, unseen by all, and heard her entire rant.

"The same could very much be said of you, Ms Noble." Jack said calmly, walking across to them, "Which is precisely why I made up that spare bed for you last night. I do hope you slept well."

All Donna could do was gape at him, open-mouthed with bewilderment at how everything between them had changed so abruptly, but before she could apologize or indeed say a single word, he had moved on.

"Now, Rose." he said warmly, his expression changed to one of concern, "You come here, honey, I imagine you'll be needing a hug."

And as Rose gratefully stepped into his embrace, Jack shot the ashen-faced Donna a single, lingering look over the mass of blonde hair. And it was a look that meant one thing, as crystal clear as though he had announced it over a speaker phone:

_If this is the way you want it between us,_ it said, _then this is exactly the way it'll be._


	14. Hard To Digest

**Hello darlings! An update at last - hope you didn't all give up on me, I've been away for three weeks or so... anyway, here's chapter fourteen! It's not very long, and a bit... _meh, _but I hope you enjoy anyhow. Reviews would be lovely as always!**

**Donna xxxxxx**

Chapter Fourteen - Hard To Digest

The rest of the day passed by painfully slowly, with everyone in total shock after yesterday's events. For Rose, it was just wondering... wondering what she could possibly have done, wondering how the Doctor could bear to leave her in such a way, wondering what the hell she could do next. Wondering if she could even remotely handle spending the rest of her life without him. And the answer to that, she decided practically straight away, was _not a chance_.

For Donna, it was utter confusion. There was the whole matter with Rose and the Doctor, of course... but then there was also Jack. Jack, who she had despised for so long for no real reason. Who had become the most unexpected hero to her over the past few days, who had made her feel unbelievably _alive _for the first time in years, who she was pretty sure that she loved... and who she had now messed up pretty much everything with. She hadn't meant to hurt him, a million miles from it, but her thoughts were so tangled up, her mind was so _tired, _that she was finding it hard to cope. Purely and simply, he needed to know exactly what was running through her mind... and after much deliberation, she had found a way to ensure that.

And Jack was, more than anything on that day, just _hurt. _Hurt by the way Donna had reacted to him this morning, after he had thought everything was finally perfect between them. He didn't know why she'd done it, nothing he had said could have spurred it on... and after running it over in his mind God knows how many times, he decided the only way to work this out was to be straight with her. Tell her exactly how he felt, and wait for her reaction. Perfect.

* * *

"So." Ianto sat down on her desk, speaking quietly in the empty Hub, "What d'you reckon...?"

"Oh," Gwen exhaled heavily, before looking up at him, her eyes wide and sorrowful, "I'd say everything's gone pretty much pear-shaped."

"I know." he considered, "It is a bit... hard to digest."

"Mmm." she agreed, a smile playing on her lips, "Bit like those bloody rock cakes you made..."

"Don't! I happen to think they were perfectly edible. Even if they did... make Mickey a little ill." Gwen raised her eyebrows and he squirmed, "Well, a lot ill... well, he may have gone to hospital, but..."

She couldn't help it any more, couldn't stand the morbid air that hung about the place, and let out a splutter of laughter even as Ianto remained looking annoyed.

"'Aye, I tell you what though," she said conspiratorially, still grinning, "Not _everything's _gone wrong. What d'you make of Jack and Donna?"

"I dunno." he considered, "I was pretty positive something happened between them last night, but then this morning they just seemed so..."

"Distant." she finished for him, "I know. But I think they do love each other really, it's just that-"

"...God's _sake_!" a distant cry cut her off mid sentence, sounding as though it was coming from upstairs.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "Was that Jack?"

"I _think _so." Gwen replied, straining her ears to try and catch another sound, "Sounds like it's coming from his office. But... who's up there?"

Ianto shrugged, and there were a few moments where nothing was said, nothing needed to be, as they merely looked at each other, both formulating exactly the same plan of action. But then at last, Gwen made a tiny movement with her eyes, and they silently agreed. Simultaneously, the two of them shot out of their seats and over to the nearest computer, where Ianto quickly typed something in, and a picture popped up on the screen. Eagerly, they leaned in to see the live CCTV of the Captain's office, wanting to know who was in there with him...

As it turned out, no-one was. Gwen and Ianto exchanged a puzzled glance as they saw Jack alone, pacing frantically around the room with an irritated look on his face. Finally he stopped in front of the mirror, letting out one long breath and running his hands through his hair as though to calm himself, before adopting a determined expression and looking right at his reflection.

"This shouldn't be so hard." he told himself quietly, and Gwen frantically motioned for Ianto to turn up the volume so they could hear better as Jack continued, "I just have to tell her, just say it. Cool, casual, it's no big deal..."

He exhaled and shook out his arms, and Gwen stifled a giggle before she saw him look straight up once again, his face set.

"Donna, I don't know what's happening between us." he said frankly, and Ianto blinked, "I'm getting mixed signals from you here, last night you seemed so happy, but now this... Stay calm..." he reminded himself, before continuing, "But I for one know exactly how I feel, and I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Make of this what you will, baby, but all I know is I love you. I think always have, and I _know _I always will. So there. What d'you say to that?"

He looked down, "Okay, that was better. Maybe the _I love you _was a little harsh..."

"Is he... _practisin'_?" Gwen asked Ianto disbelievingly, a grin on her face, "Oh, this is just too perfect for words-"

"Shh, shh!" Ianto cut her off, gesturing at the screen with a smirk, "I don't think he's quite done."

"I _love _you." they watched Jack inform the mirror again, "Yup, definitely too harsh. I don't wanna scare her... okay."

He cleared his throat, looked back up at his reflection and said softly, "I love you."

He nodded, seeming satisfied with that tone of voice at last, and closed his eyes for a second, before sighing heavily and sitting back down at his desk, looking mightily pleased with himself.

Gwen managed to tear her eyes away from the screen, looking up at Ianto open-mouthed and finally finding the right words.

"That was bloody brilliant!" she said excitedly, "I just wish we'd recorded it, I'm _sure _we'd be able to use that juicy little bit of footage somehow..."

She trailed off as Ianto raised an eyebrow at her, his expression unfathomable, "What?"

He still didn't say a word, merely maintained that mysterious smile, and Gwen soon lost it, "_What, _Ianto? What the hell are you-?"

But she never got a chance to finish her sentence, didn't need to, for he silently reached out and pressed a few buttons on the computer, waited a moment, and slid a disk out of the tray. Gwen's mouth dropped open as he smiled casually.

"You said you wish we'd recorded it? Your wish, as always, Miss Cooper, is my command."

* * *

"So!" Martha squealed excitedly the second Mickey closed the office door behind them, "How do we think it went?"

He grinned, "Better than I'd hoped, to be honest."

"I know. I can't _believe _he actually left!"

"I can." Mickey said, a trace of spite in his voice, "That _Doctor _finally got what was comin' to him, thinkin' she'd cheated."

"Meanwhile his precious _Rose _plays the confused, innocent victim." Martha mocked, smiling viciously, "It was perfect. I couldn't have done this without you, Mickey, rigging up the comms and everything."

"Me? What about your scarily accurate impression? You were the star of the show here for sure."

"And what a show it was." Martha said proudly, but after a moment of reflection she bit her lip, "Mickey... you don't think they could figure us out?"

"Naah!" he waved a casual hand, "Who would even consider it? The Doctor's buggered off back to his own planet, and Rose is too busy feelin'; sorry for herself to suspect anythin'. Jack and Donna are the single two most self-absorbed people in the world, so they're too caught up in their own little soap opera to notice a thing. And as for Gwen and Ianto... well..."

Martha was once again smiling in amusement by now.

"Between you and me," she finished for him, leaning in close, "They're as thick as two short planks."

"You can say that again." Mickey let out a barking laugh, before yawning and checking his watch. "Actually, babes, we'd better get back downstairs. They'll probably be wonderin' where we've got to, and it's best not to arouse suspicion..."

"You kidding?" Martha grumbled, but stood up all the same to follow him out of the room, "Like you said, the lot of them are so bloody self-absorbed that they couldn't-"

She was silenced.

The two of them froze, the smiles wiped instantly from their faces and the panic lights blaring inside both their heads. For when Mickey, grinning widely, turned the handle, the heavy door swung open to reveal Captain Jack Harkness standing in the corridor, his arms folded and a murderous look on his face, obviously having just heard the entire thing.


	15. Much Ado

**Wow. Wow wow wow wow WOW, it has been literally more than eight months since I last updated this... Isn't that ridiculous! I have been so stupidly busy that there just hasn't been time, and what with Doctor Who not being on I've gotten distracted by other things... But to all those who stuck with me and kept reminding me, It paid off! Thank you, and I did tell you I'd update one day! :P There's not much of this story left now and I'm determined to get it finished, so don't worry. Please do leave a review if you're still reading at this point, It'd probably get me to update quicker this time! Haha :) Hope you likeee.**

**Donna xxx**

Chapter Fifteen - Much Ado

"Where's Rose?" Ianto asked casually, aiming his question at no-one in particular.

"Tourist information centre." supplied Donna, ever up-to-date, from where she was perched on Gwen's desk.

"Really?" Ianto asked worriedly, "Is she alright up there by herself? D'you think I should-"

"No." Gwen cut him off, leaning around Donna so she could look him in the eye and continuing smoothly, "She said she needs to be by herself for a bit, gather her thoughts and stuff. You can't blame her really, after everything she's been through..."

"I know." Donna said sadly, "_I_ can't focus on anything else at the moment, so I can only imagine how this must be for her."

"Oh, I'm sure you've focused on... _other things... _for at least a little while since it happened." Gwen said lightly, and before Donna could say a word she carried on, "But I do know what you mean, I've gotten so behind on paperwork and other normal worky things since all of this."

"Ooh," Ianto said, "That reminds me - Donna, did you get that report finished after Tuesday?"

"Yeah," Donna said slightly distractedly, clearly still dwelling on what Gwen had said, "It's just over there, on that desk I've been using."

"Great." Ianto said, swiftly walking over to Donna's desk and beginning to hunt for the report - she had only been working (unofficially, at that) for Torchwood for a week, and already her makeshift desk was completely cluttered up with jumbled bits of paper, files and assorted stationary, much like Captain Jack's was most of the time.

After a good few minutes of sifting through, Ianto finally located the neatly typed report... But he was much more interested by the piece of paper hiding underneath it, which was covered in messy hand-written pencil and several rubbings-out. He scanned the page, unable to believe his luck at what he found scrawled in Donna's handwriting - this was priceless.

"You got it?" he heard her ask from across the room, and he deftly slipped the page behind the report so that Donna wouldn't see he had it.

"Yep." he replied casually, walking back over to his desk and going through all the motions of filing it away in a drawer, "It's very good."

He shot a meaningful look at Gwen from behind Donna's back, trying to gesture at the piece of paper in his hand without attracting attention and failing miserably. Gwen merely stared back at him quizzically, finally mouthing "What?" as a response to his fruitless attempts at sign language. Ianto sighed, and dramatically slapped his hand to his forehead, before jerking his head in the direction of the door and walking swiftly into the kitchen.

He didn't even have to wait thirty seconds before, just as expected, Gwen followed him in.

"What?" She demanded, as a look of glee spread across Ianto's face.

"You are not going to be_lieve _what I found on Donna's desk, in with her paperwork," He told her, "It's amazing!"

"Really?" Gwen looked excited now, "Let's se-"

But before she could take the paper from his hand, before she could even finish her sentence, she was silenced, as the both of them heard the sharp "Come in." Through their earpieces. Jack.

"Jack? You alright?"

"No. Really, really, no." The two of them exchanged a confused look at his harsh, angry-sounding tone of voice, "Gwen, Ianto, I need you up here _right now, _this is kinda beyond urgent. I'm in the third floor corridor. Bring Donna up with you as well. And I mean it when I say NOW."

"Oh, bloody hell." Ianto grumbled, after insuring that Jack could no longer hear him through the earpiece, "I really wanted to show you this, now we've got to troop all the way bloody upstairs just so Jack can be nice and over dramatic about sometin' pointless..."

Gwen grinned and slapped him on the arm as they made their way out of the door, "Oh, shut up complainin', you. Nice little walk'll do you good probably, even if this _is_ all much ado about nothin'."

However, when the three of them arrived on the third floor corridor they could see clearly that it was quite the opposite of that - Jack was standing, arms folded, glaring furiously at Martha and Mickey, who looked as though they were feeling slightly sick.

"Whoah, whoah whoah guys, what's goin' on?" Gwen asked worriedly, "Jack, you alright?"

He inhaled slowly and deeply, as though what he was about to say would require much effort, "Tell them." he managed quietly, looking at Martha and Mickey and pointing a finger at Gwen, Ianto and Donna, "TELL THEM WHAT I JUST OVERHEARD!!"

They looked absolutely terrified, and even the other three were a little bit taken aback by the complete fury in Jack's face and voice.

"I swear to _god," _he continued in an almost whisper, "A severe_, severe _overdose of Retcon will leave you in a way so bad I can't even describe, and it would be ridiculously easy for me to arrange. And even more ridiculously easy to cover up - so tell them, _now."_

By this point, Ianto, Gwen and Donna had figured from Jack's anger that this was something serious - and so they folded their arms, and listened as a hesitant Mickey and Martha said what they had to say. And by the end of it, the three of them were equally as livid as Jack.

"You..." Donna whispered, her expression murderous and her eyes full of tears, "How could..." She couldn't finish her sentence, needed to take a breath and to take all of this in. She put her head in her hands for a moment, breathed deeply in, and out, before looking straight back up at Jack, her face now set.

"Well, there's only one thing for it." She said strongly, in a matter-of-fact voice, "We're just going to have to set the weevils on them."

"Sounds like a mighty fine plan to me." Ianto agreed, disgusted.

"Just... why?" Asked the flabbergasted Gwen, the only one of the four who could look Mickey or Martha in the face, "How could you do this to them, what on earth possessed you? I just can't understand-"

"I _love _her!" Mickey burst out, at the exact same moment and Martha exclaimed: "I _love _him!" And both Jack and Donna made audible sounds of disbelief and rolled their eyes.

"I know!" Gwen cried, "I know, but that's just it! I've been in love before, we all have, and it's no _bloody _excuse to... To..." She too, then, was too overcome to finish speaking, tears falling over her face, and she turned straight into Ianto's arms, burying her face in him. There was silence for a while, Mickey and Martha looking petrified, before Jack suddenly spoke, oh so softly.

"Get out."

They blinked.

"Get OUT!"

* * *

"'Scuse me, love?"

Rose blinked, totally in a world of her own, and realised that not only was she being spoken to, but that she had no idea how long she had been staring blankly into space and ignoring whoever it was.

An elderly couple stood in front of the information desk, looking a little uneasy, "We were just wonderin' about the Millenium Centre. Is it-?"

"I, erm," Rose cleared her throat, "I don't... We're closed. I'm sorry."

The woman looked indignant, "But the _sign_ said you were open!!"

"Well, it was wr-"

"Now see 'ere, love!" Exclaimed the man, "Far as I'm concerned, tourist information is a service you're meant to be providin' us, and you just..."

Rose closed her eyes, breathing deeply to stop herself from falling apart. This was _so _not what she needed right now, so beyond what she could cope with after all of the confusion and the pain... She just wished for a distraction, any distraction, just something to shut this barmy old couple up...

Her eyes snapped open as the clattering of footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder as whoever it was ran up the stairs. Rose barely had time to register that there were members of the public in the centre who really, _really _shouldn't see the cog door opening... Before it did. And two figures hurtled out, right through the information centre and out of the front door, so fast that Rose barely had time to recognise them as Martha and Mickey.

"Jack?" She asked the Captain, who had entered immediately after the other two, and now stood in the doorway, his face showing more pure anger than Rose had ever seen before.

"Jack, what's happening?" She asked, panicking, and as he looked at her, Jack's expression turned from fury to heartbreaking sadness in less than a second.

"Oh, Rose..." He said, and she was really starting to get scared now, "It was... Martha and Mickey... The Doctor, they..." His voice wavered madly, and he took one deep breath to regain some composure and looked her dead in the eye.

"They did this." He said simply, and straight away Rose understood. Straight away she forgot all about the elderly couple, who looked mortified and awfully confused, straight away the reality of the situation hit her like a brick wall. They had done this.

It felt as though all of the blood in her body was rushing towards her head. Her vision darkened, her head pounded, she stumbled blindly towards Jack, unable to cope anymore... And then she felt herself falling... And then she didn't feel anything else at all.

* * *

"Right, I got that old couple dosed up with Retcon, they shouldn't remember anythin' about the last two ho..." Ianto's voice trailed off as he entered the room, and saw how grave the situation he was facing was. Rose was nowhere to be seen, and Jack, Gwen and Donna sat around the coffee table, all ashen-faced and quiet. He was ridiculously confused, and as he made to speak, Gwen held a finger to her lips to shush him, gesturing at Donna who, on closer inspection, was holding a mobile phone in front of her.

Ianto didn't say a word, although he still didn't understand, and joined them at the table, realising as he got nearer that the phone was on loudspeaker, and that all three of his friends were listening to the steady _beep beep _of the ringing tone.

"He's not answering." Donna whispered, looking in anguish at Jack, before there came a different noise from the phone.

"Donna? Hello?" Immediately, she gasped in relief.

"Doctor!" She breathed into the phone, "I'm so glad you answered."

"Listen, Donna," The Doctor's voice sounded exhausted, "If this is about Rose-"

"It is."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You need to."

"No!" He sounded exasperated now, "Look, I know what you're going to say, and I just can't b-"

There was a pained, grim but determined look on Donna's face as she cut across him.

"She's dead, Doctor."


End file.
